Savior
by Theresa471
Summary: Star Trek The Next Generation story. Dr. Beverly Crusher decides to leave again the Enterprise. It's three years later when Captain Jean Luc Picard decides to speak with her about his feelings, while deciding on making an important decision to have her back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek The Next Generation

 _ **Savior**_

 _ **From the logs of Dr. Beverly Crusher**_

 _It's been three years since I have left the Enterprise in order to get away from the stress of being around Captain Jean Luc Picard. I needed to expand myself on another vessel after my son Wesley now old enough to serve on his very own vessel called The Aurora._

 _As part of the crew. Wesley had decided to take over the field of Navigation. Ever since he had come back with traveling with the time traveler. Until he was ready to change his life once again._

 _Dr. Beverly Crusher remembered the day she told Captain Picard about her decision on leaving._

 **Three years prior**

 _Captain Picard coming from a shore leave on Betazed spending a few days with Deanna Troi and Commander Ryker. He had no idea that his Chief Medical Officer was planning on leaving the Enterprise._

 _Even though Deanna Troi had suspicious she might make a change in her career. One of the main reasons was the fact her friendship with Picard, wasn't going any where after several attempts over the years to get together again in the romance department._

 _Though Beverly Crusher was going to tell him in person. Knowing full well he was going to be coming back in a few days. She decided to leave him a personnel message to be opened once he arrived back onto the Enterprise._

 _Deanna Troi was waiting for Picard to come back from packing up his things. She and her friend Will Ryker were waiting for him at the beam up point._

 _"Will...You get the feeling the captain hasn't been all this happy of late?" She says with kissing him on his cheek while there were others passing them by in the court yard._

 _"In a way Deanna. Maybe it has something to do with Dr. Crusher." Looking around to see on whether Captain Picard was on the way over to them._

 _"Lately Will, I have been sensing something coming from Beverly that she hasn't all been happy. She might have been thinking of making a career change. In order to get away from the ghosts of the past concerning herself and Picard."_

 _"Maybe it's why the captain hasn't been acting right lately for when it comes to her and running the Enterprise." Ryker says with finally seeing the Captain slowly walking over to the two inside of the court yard. "He's here Deanna. We need to discuss this further on the Enterprise."_

 _"I agree Will." She says quickly and quietly in order not to have the captain here the general conversation about his Chief Medical Officer._

 _Taking a moment for him to walk over to his officers and friends. He was finally ready to beam up to the Enterprise to get back into his regular routine of running the Federation vessel. "I' m sorry for being late everyone. I just couldn't get myself motivated this morning. So is everyone ready to beam back up to the ship?" He asked with hearing the both of them answer in unison._

 _"We are Captain Picard."_

 _They both said in unison before beaming up._

 _Chapter Two Up next_


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek The Next Generation

 **Savior**

Feeling the pull of the transporter beam. Captain Picard, Troi and William Ryker reappeared on the pad on board of the Enterprise.

Once he was able to feel himself again. He was able to thank the technician working behind the controls. While Deanna Troi and Ryker had gone there separate ways for the next hour.

While Captain Picard walked out of the transporter room to head for his quarters momentary to drop off his belongings. He was due to be on the bridge to take over for Lt. Worf, having arrived from leave four days ago while visiting his human parents on Betazed.

Since his mother and father had express interest on wanting to visit the planet after hearing so much about it from Counselor Troi.

When Captain Picard arrived to his quarters. Right away he was able to feel the loneliness. It was at this point that Jean Luc walked over to his computer terminal to find out that there was a personal message for him from Dr. Beverly Crusher.

Sitting down after dropping his things onto his bed. He goes to turn on the terminal to have the computer play the message.

My dearest Jean-Luc

I' m truly sorry for you to find out this way with you just getting back from shore leave.

Jean-Luc, I have decided to transfer off the Enterprise once again. But this time for the reasons that have not only left me with the decision to leave because of you.

I love you, Jean-Luc. But I just can't stay on board the ship any longer because you just don't feel the same way.

I will be transferring over to the medical ship the U.S.S. Galaxy. Since the captain needs a Chief Medical Officer to run the department, and my best chance to make the change with my life.

I' m truly sorry Jean-Luc about the decision to tell you this way without having to say anything to you face to face.

I wish you all the best with running the Enterprise, since Commander Ryker is the best to be helping you along the next few years.

Please take care...

Love,

Beverly

It was afterwards the message click off leaving a very quiet quarters in silence.

And since that time with finding out about the message. Captain Jean-Luc Picard hasn't been the same since.

Up Next Chapter Three


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek The Next Generation

Chapter Three **Savior**

During the time I have been serving on the U.S.S. Galaxy. There were a few times I wanted to send a message to Jean-Luc to at least speak our minds.

However as it turned out. I had chicken out on making that call to the Enterprise. But in the mean time I had stayed extremely busy on board the vessel, since the U.S.S. Galaxy wasn't a ship that explored space. We were more inclined into saving lives for when ever there were issues with viruses, plague and a number of other problems during our travels. While going back and forth to Earth, Vulcan, Betazed and many other Federation members.

The past three years I have stayed in contact with my son Wesley. He's been extremely happy having to be serving abroad the Aurora.

His last letter that was sent to me months ago. He had gotten involved with a woman name Shirlee age 28, and in the same field of navigation as he was involved with.

The only thing he was able to tell me for the most part. Was the fact that Wesley and this woman Shirlee basically have the same type of interests, along with the fact there chemistry between the both of them were wonderful all together.

It was a few days later after a long day in the medical bay. I was told by the communications officer that a message was coming in for her from the U.S.S. Enterprise. I asked her on who was sending the message to her.

Communications officer..."Dr. Crusher the message is from a Counselor Deanna Troi." She says on a even keel tone of voice, since the Communications officer is an Orion serving on the medical vessel.

"Thank you Benji, I will take it in my quarters." She says while just leaving to head for her quarters on deck six.

"Your welcomed Benji." As she closes off the intercom on the wall.

 **Five minutes later...**

She was able to arrive to her quarters in record time. Since no one was able to stop her with medical questions.

She went directly to the communications terminal to bring up the message since it wasn't a live transmission.

 _ **Hello Beverly.**_

 _ **I know it's been awhile since I have sent you a message. But I wanted to let you know the wonderful news first off.**_

 _ **Your not going to believe it after all this time. I finally accepted Will's marriage proposal. Since he only asked me a few days ago while we were on Betazed visiting my mother.**_

 _ **God forbid Beverly my mother was extremely happy finally she is going to be attending a normal wedding. I had to put my foot down on the naked part of the ceremony. Even though Will started to chuckle like crazy for when I told this to my mother.**_

 _ **I really wish you can be there for the ceremony. When the Enterprise heads back to Betazed in two weeks. But in the mean time the ship is extremely busy with delicate trade matters keeping Captain Picard running for his high horse on this one.**_

 _ **Beverly...I' m sorry to say this. But Jean-Luc is not himself, he's been just about avoiding everyone that cares. And every time I tried to speak with him. He keeps avoiding me when ever I try to bring up the subject about you leaving.**_

 _ **I need to do something about it Beverly. There is a good chance I will finally have to put my foot down and have him talk to me or else!**_

 _ **There is a good chance you might be getting a call or even a personal visit by the Captain of the Enterprise. Lets just hope my plan works for the best.**_

 _ **Talk to you soon Beverly and wish me all the best.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Deanna Troi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four Savior**_

 _Deanna Troi had told Will Ryker her plan about speaking with Captain Picard. They were having a mid afternoon snack in the lounge._

 _When they had arrived Guinan had directed them to the perfect table in the corner near one of the view ports. When they were able to sit down. Guinan could sense that something was going on between the both of them._

 _She would probably be told the news for when the couple was ready to say anything to her in the first place. Otherwise she was able to ask for there order. "What would you both like to have today?" She asked before moving over to the bar counter._

 _"Guinan I will have a banana split today, and I believe Will wants one as well to go with a drink his usual." She says with a slight smirk on her face to have Will Ryker think otherwise._

 _"Ok I will be back very soon. I' m just glad the place is not all too busy for my liking. Excuse me." She says with quickly moving from behind the bar counter._

 _"So tell me, Deanna what are you up to for when it comes to our Captain Picard?" He responded with a_ _ **glint**_ _in his eye figuring that something else must be up._

 _"Will Ryker...your mind is extremely warped. I have decided to have the nerve with putting my foot down with the way he's been acting of late, because of Beverly Crusher."_

 _"Are you serious Deanna? Captain Picard wants no part of her any longer after she left him_ _ **out in the cold**_ _." He replied with being as honest as he could in regard to the entire situation._

 _"Look Will, I have tried several times to get him to listen to me to no avail. But this time I have a new tactic that I plan on using him. Hopefully I will be able to get the captain to finally open up with his_ _ **true**_ _feelings."_

 _It was at this particular moment when finally Guinan showed up with there desserts and drinks. "Here we go and good luck with downing all of those calories." She says with placing the desserts in front of them onto the table._

 _"Thanks Guinan." The both of them said in unison to Guinan. While she goes to leave to check on the other customers inside of the lounge._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five _**Savior**_

Deanna Troi was happy to fill her sugar need. But she had no idea on whether her future husband had the same cravings. However for now she had a job that needed to be done with Captain Picard.

After she was done with her banana split. She told William Ryker that she had to leave. While leaving him alone inside of the lounge with Guinan.

"I will talk to you later. Why don't you tell her the good news, since she has been chomping at the bit with wanting to know the truth of the matter." She says with winking at her with getting up from her seat to find Captain Picard.

After she left. Guinan came over with a drink of hers to try and get the truth out of Commander Ryker.

 **"Computer...Where is Captain Picard?** She asked.

 **Computer voice..."Captain Picard is in his ready room."**

"Thanks computer. Please drop me off on the bridge level." She orders the turbo lift to move to its proper destination.

Deanna asked the computer from inside the turbo lift on just where exactly was Captain Jean-Luc Picard was located.

Taking a moment she was able to arrive onto the bridge level. As she walked out to head for the Captain's ready room. While Mr. Worf was sitting in the Captain's chair for a rare chance for him to be in the hot seat.

Inside the ready room. Captain Picard was relaxing on the couch reading one of his old novels, while his legs were up enjoying the quietness for a chance.

When he heard the knock on the door. He asked who ever it was knocking to come on in. Looking up at the person, he found it to be counselor Deanna Troi.

"Counselor, how may I help you this evening?" He says on a even keel with his tone of voice.

"I' m here to speak with you about something really urgent Captain Picard." As she goes to stand in front of him on the couch looking some what curious. While setting down his book t hear what the counselor has to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth **Savior**

"All right counselor Troi, what is going on that your here bothering me with my rest period?" He says with a bit of sarcasm with his comment.

"Sir, I' m sorry for coming here. But I have something to say that needs to get off my shoulders before it gets any further." She replied with sitting down next to him feeling the tension from inside of the ready room.

"What is it that it's important Counselor?" He responded with placing down his book onto his lap.

"I know this is none of my business. However sir I' m sick and tire of seeing you brooding all of the time now ever since Beverly had left the Enterprise three years ago."

"Your right, it's none of your business Deanna." Picard says roughly to her.

"Look Captain I know better than that your been holding back your feelings for Beverly. I just don't know why your not had the courage to finally tell her. It's the reason why she left in the first place Captain. Just because your been keeping everything deep inside of your heart." She points out to him with using her hand as a gesture to touch his heart.

It was at this particular moment that the Captain had to take into a deep breath into his lungs, to let go some of the stress built up inside of his body.

While for a moment or two. He was basically thinking about it hard with what Deanna Troi had to say was mostly true.

"Actually Deanna your quite right, I have been hiding for years with my feelings for Beverly ever since her husband Jack died. Even though he won out with her heart many years ago, while I was just Jack's best friend."

Taking a moment to look at the softness of his face. She knew that she was able to break through to him finally.

"I' m happy to hear this Jean-Luc. You need to do something about it before it's too late to have her back into your life." She said with getting up from the couch to stand directly in front of him.

"I will Deanna. First off I need to find out just where the U.S.S. Galaxy is located for the moment. I would very much like to do this in person instead of the Communications terminal."

"Good idea. I will talk with Ryker and ask him myself, while you can give the order once your able to receive the information, and just go from there." Troi responded with leaving the ready room to look for Commander Ryker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven **Savior**

Counselor Deanna Troi decided to speak with Commander Ryker on whether or not he was able to locate the U.S.S. Galaxy medical cruiser.

"Deanna, I will see what I can do in regard to locating Crusher's vessel. I will call you when I have the information."

"That's find Will...Since the Captain wants to speak with her in person instead of the communications terminal." She says with a slight smirk onto her face that she was finally to convince the captain to speak with Dr. Beverly Crusher.

Meanwhile on the U.S.S. Galaxy

Dr. Beverly Crusher having to be finishing up an operation on one of the crew members. One of the security officers having to be exercising in the gym with another member. When one of the tosses over the shoulder turned out very badly. And Lt. Ellis wound up with a torn right shoulder blade.

And right away they had to bring Lt. Ellis into the medical bay for surgery to repair the damage both to the muscle and nerve section. When Dr. Crusher was called to the medical bay after having been on a break.

She was called to be involved with repairing the damage taking two hours at the most. While leaving the security officer to stay in sickbay for at least a few hours until he was able to recover from the medication to knock him out.

But in the meantime the U.S.S. Galaxy was heading for Vulcan for a quick lay over for resupplies of medical equipment and three new transfers over to the U.S.S. Galaxy from both Star Fleet Command and Vulcan Academy.

When Dr. Crusher had heard about the change in destination, Maybe this might be a good idea to have the U.S.S. Enterprise to come to Vulcan. And maybe give Captain Jean-Luc Picard to come and talk with her in person.

Dr. Crusher was hoping that her friend Deanna Troi was able to convince him to speak his **heart finally.**


	8. Chapter 8

Captain 8th **Savior**

Commander William Ryker was able to find out through channels for where the U.S.S. Galaxy is located. Through sources from Star Fleet Command, the U.S.S. Galaxy will be in Vulcan's orbit for four days for resupplies.

Once he was able to find out, and to speak with Captain Picard. Picard was able to give the go ahead with changing its course with heading for Vulcan.

When Counselor Deanna Troi went looking for the Captain. She was able to find him inside of the holo-deck with Data going over one of the detective novels.

She found them both dressed for the era when she walked inside without the proper clothing. She was only going to staying until she was able to inform the captain of the change in course.

Captain Picard looked up from his desk having to be discussing the mystery case with Data, when he looked up to see Troi standing in the middle of the door.

"Counselor, why are you here in the first place?" He asked with removing his old fashion hat to place it on the side of the marble desk in the office.

"Sir, I wanted to find out on whether you were able to change the course to Vulcan?" She asked sincerely with the question to the captain.

"Of course I did Deanna. And besides I really need to speak my mind with Beverly. Since it was you that urge me into doing this in the first place." He says with catching a breath into his lungs.

"All right Captain, we will be arriving at Vulcan at warp seven in 12 hours from what Commander Ryker was able to tell me. I will leave you and Data to your passion. Have fun sir." She replied with turning around to leave the office and the entrance of the holo deck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine **Savior**

Just after leaving the holo deck. Deanna Troi going to her quarters to change her clothing for the rest of the evening, even though she had no appointments from any of the crew members.

However it would give her a chance to make a communications to the U.S.S. Galaxy to speak with Dr. Beverly Crusher. After changing into her floral night gown, she was able to sit in front of the communications terminal.

She was able to make sure of placing in her personal code with sending the private message to the medical vessel. Even though there was a strong possible that Dr. Crusher might not be on board, but rather on the planet Vulcan visiting medical associates.

But never the less she would try any way with sending the message. Letting her know that Captain Jean-Luc Picard has made his decision to speak his mind with you totally. "Beverly, it worked!" She said with such a short message that Deanna Troi started to chuckle after all of the hard work she had done.

Hopefully with her meddling will work out for the best for those two in the long run.

However for now, she needed to concentrate on herself now with planning her wedding with Commander Will Ryker after all this time. One of there last conversations was the possible chance of trying for a baby once they are able to tie the knot.

She was rather surprised for when she had mention the subject. That Commander William Ryker was very much interested in wanting to be a father overall. In spite of having Deanna's mother as part of the family, and as a grand mother of all things.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten **Savior**

 **Planet Vulcan**

Dr. Beverly Crusher had beam down to the Vulcan Embassy to visit a few old friends, along with handing in her report on the updated medical supplies to be beam up to the U.S.S. Galaxy.

It was a long report for the medical department. Since they will be in orbit for the next four days.

"Dr. Crusher, just be sure all is in order. Once we are able to start sending everything up to your vessel." Dr. Williams says to her while checking the computer terminal. Dr. Williams in his early forties has been working for the embassy medical department for the last ten years.

"Of course Dr. Williams, I will be as with the rest of the medical department will be sure that everything will be in order." She says with a bright smile on her face.

"Good enough for now. I will let you head back up to your vessel and take over." Dr. Williams says with handing over the final report into her hands getting ready to leave.

After leaving the cool air conditioned office. Dr. Crusher headed downstairs to the first level to visit the courtyard. Along with any type of creatures walking in to cool down from the heat and Vulcan humidity.

When she had reached the bottom level. All of a sudden her communications device started to go off from her vessel. It was at this time to she went to open up the channel on the device that was hanging on her side to answer it. "Crusher." She asked with the usual standard response.

"Dr. Crusher, this is Lt. Amway...I have a coded message for you from a Counselor Deanna Troi from the U.S.S. Enterprise." He replied from the bridge having to be the only one working on the bridge at this particular time.

"Thank you Lt. Amway. I will beam up right away to take it into my quarters. Have the transporter stand by to have me beam up." She says with making sure all was in order with her packages and final report on the medical supplies.

"Right away Dr. Crusher." He says with speaking to the officer from inside of the transporter room number two.

It was a moment later for when Dr. Crusher found herself inside of the U.S.S. Galaxy's transporter room. Afterwards she was heading for her private living quarters on deck six.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th **Savior**

Dr. Crusher rushed to get to her quarters after beaming up from the Vulcan surface. She was extremely excited to know in what her friend Deanna Troi has to say.

Her last message had told her that she had spoken with Captain Jean-Luc about coming to Vulcan to speak with her. She was very anxious when she finally arrived on the level of her quarters.

They were basically nothing like her quarters for when she was serving on board the U.S.S. Enterprise. But since she has been serving abroad the U.S.S. Galaxy there are only 300 crew members serving as compared to 1000 plus with the Enterprise.

Serving abroad the medical vessel was some what simpler with life, along with not being as hectic as a chief medical officer.

When she did arrived to the door of her quarters. She needed to be sure to place in the proper code sequence, in order to walk into her quarters,

And once she does, she slowly walks over to the computer terminal on the wall. Sitting down in the front of the viewer. While she is able to see the face of Counselor Deanna Troi even though the message is not live.

Pressing the buttons to bring in the message into her terminal. It would take a few moments before the entire coded message is in place.

 _ **Hello, Beverly.**_

 _ **This is going to be short, but it's filled with wonderful news. Captain Jean-Luc Picard finally does have a loving heart. After my consoling speech to him, he was able to decide to come to Vulcan to speak with you about the future.**_

 _ **Good Luck Beverly. I wish you all the best. I will speak to you another time about the wedding plans with myself and Will.**_

 _ **Take care,**_

 _ **Luv,**_

 _ **Deanna**_

After the message had ended, she was in complete surprised with the news. And if this is the case, she will have a great deal of things to do with the arrival of the Enterprise and Jean-Luc.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th _**Savior**_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard after speaking with Counselor Troi in his ready room. He needed to start thinking on what he was going to be saying to Dr. Beverly Crusher. However he needed to bring with him to Vulcan an added incentive for which he needs to speak with Guinan about it.

And it's why he asked to have her come see him in his ready room, once she is able to get away from running the Ten-Forward lounge.

Even though Guinan has helped several times in the past with advise. Now at this particular time he really needs it badly, including since she knows a number of people that can help with attaining a very special wedding/engagement rings.

Actually inside the Ten Forward Lounge. Guinan having just finished up a quick chat with Counselor Deanna Troi. She had the general idea in what exactly Captain Picard needed to ask Guinan about.

So this way she would be ready with his request. Guinan had told two of her night time workers, since will be leaving for a little while to speak with Captain Picard.

Afterwards once everything was all set with her to leave. She then went to her quarters for a few moments. Once she was able to be inside her beautiful quarters, she then walked over to her dresser draw to pull out a very special package wrapped with two opal/emerald rings that was given to her as gifts many years ago.

She was going to be giving them to her friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard to be given to Dr. Beverly Crusher as a wedding present.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th **Savior**

It was a moment later she had showed up at the captain's ready room with her gift. It was very usual for everyone to see Guinan to come onto the bridge to speak with the captain.

No one stopped her for the most part, even though Commander Ryker wasn't on the bridge at the time.

Guinan went directly to the door of his ready room to knock on it lightly. But yet it was loud enough to hear. Captain Picard tells the person to please come in. Since he had no idea it was going to be Guinan.

"My god, Guinan. I didn't expect t see you come here. What's the special occasion?" He asked with placing down his old book binding onto the couch.

"I came here to see how your doing Captain. Plus to give you these in order for you to give to Beverly as a wedding present."

It was at this particular moment...

Captain Jean- Luc Picard started to shake his head with not really being surprised by her gesture. "Don't tell me, Guinan...Counselor Troi gave you the heads up on the up and coming event?"

"Nope!..I just had the feeling it was finally coming to this time that your be talking to Dr. Crusher about your inner feelings." She says with a wide grin on her face with seeing the reaction of the captain's reaction.

"If it wasn't for Deanna Troi. I wouldn't be going through this at all. Let alone having the guts to finally ask her to marry me." He replied with moving up from the couch to take a look at Guinan gifts on the captain's desk.

"Go ahead Jean-Luc open up the two boxes." She says with sitting on down the couch to wait for his reaction.

He moves over to the desk with removing the red ribbon from both boxes. He opens the first box with the emerald ring in a size seven. "Oh, my...just beautiful Guinan. Why?" He asked with moving over to the second one to see the Opal/Jade ring.

"You can use both rings. One or the other as a wedding ring once the both of you are finally married. These two rings were given to me by my parents many years ago. And now I' m passing them on to you, old friend." She says with such heart felt sentiment in her voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th _**Savior**_

"My god, Guinan. I don't know how to thank you for these rings. I do know that Beverly is going to just love them never the less. Especially when I tell her the gifts are from you." He says with giving a quick hug to Guinan even though she really doesn't like to be touched like this at times.

"Please Jean-Luc...don't tell her at all that the rings are from me. I would very much like to keep it as an mystery entirely." She replied with sitting back on down again.

"All right Guinan. I won't tell her at all. But one thing for sure, she is going to be very curious for a very long time to come." He says with taking a sip of his tea that was left soothing on the table.

"Ok..I' m glad I was able to help some what Jean-Luc. Just be sure to invite me to your wedding that is very important for me to attend. As with Deanna and Riker's wedding as well. No doubt Deanna's mother is going to be crazy once she hears about the news."

Picard starts to laugh at the statement. "That's for sure Guinan. Especially when one of the traditions with all weddings is to attend without any clothes."

"Are you serious Jean-Luc?" She asked with starting to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I' m serious Guinan. And believe me it should prove interesting never the less with everyone having to be older now, as compared to the earlier days with everyone having to be in the best of shapes."

"Oh, Wow!" Guinan replied with moving off the couch, since she needs to get back to the lounge. "Jean-Luc, I need to get back to work. I ' m that I was able to make you happy in regard to the rings. Take care." As she moves when he gets up to give her a final hug for this evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th **Savior**

Jean-Luc Picard just couldn't believed it with his friend Guinan giving him the two beautiful gifts. Hopefully when he goes to see Dr. Crusher, she will surely accept the two rings overall.

After Guinan left to head back to work inside of the Ten-forward lounge. He went to call Commander Riker on exactly when they will be reaching the planet Vulcan.

"Sir, we will be entering Vulcan space central in under eight hours Captain." Riker replied just after asking the navigator in front of the command chair.

"Thank you Will. I will be going to my quarters for the rest of the evening to sleep. Please call me when we do arrive into Vulcan's orbit." He says from inside of his ready room.

"Yes, sir. I will Captain. But for now I will be going off duty with Gordi taking over the night shift. I will advised him of your orders to wake him. Good evening Captain." He says with moving up from the command chair with Lt. Commander Gordi Le Forge arriving onto the bridge from the main turbo lift.

But in the meantime inside the Ten-Forward Lounge

Guinan had arrived back to start up her shift again inside of the lounge. And from what she can tell with a quick glance the place was busy over all.

She had asked Counselor Deanna Troi to join her for a drink before she is able to retire for the evening.

While Guinan was waiting, she went behind the bar to start serving the drinks for the crew members, even though all of the drinks weren't real alcohol. Even though Guinan does leave a few bottles of the real stuff under the counter for special occasions.

One of her customers that had come over to the bar for a drink. It was the only one shape changer serving on board the Enterprise.

"Lt. Ellington, how can I help you this evening?" Guinan says to the snake like torso. But then all of a sudden in order to not make it uncomfortable for everyone. Lt. Ellington changed his form into his human form to make it easier on everyone from inside of the bar.

"I will have Guinan a scotch on the rocks if possible. Even though I know the drink is not real at all. I just wanted to try one after I heard some of my crew mates down in life support talk about the drink." He says with sitting down on the chair that was left opened in the corner of the bar.

"Ok Lt. one scotch on the rocks to your very likely." She walked over to the computer replicator to produce the drink for the shape changer.

After a moment...She walks over to Lt. Ellington to hand his drink, while placing it onto the coaster.

"Thanks Guinan." He says with taking his right hand to take hold of his drink to try.

However it was at this particular moment for when Counselor Deanna Troi came walking in to meet up with Guinan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th _**Savior**_

When she saw Deanna Troi walk into the lounge. Guinan went over to the counselor to show her a seat near the view port.

"Thanks Guinan. I have always loved this view ever since I came abroad the Enterprise, and that includes the very first one having been launched." She says with sitting on down into her seat.

"Your welcomed Deanna. Any type of drink this evening?" She asked with looking at the bar on whether her co-worker Ashley was helping out the customers.

"No drink, but I will have my usual banana split ice cream for a change. I feel like that I need the calories this evening." She says even though Guinan was giving her some sort of a weird facial expression.

"Oh, really! If I didn't know you better, I would say your going to try for having that baby after all." She says with softly in order not to have others comment on the conversation.

"Actually Guinan...Will and I have discussed the subject about having children with our up and coming wedding ceremony. But as for being pregnant..I' m not as yet my dear friend." She responded with having Guinan start to chuckle.

"And when you become a mother. Is it possible that I can be the god mother? Unless your mother might have something to say about it?" She asked with moving over to the bar area to have the replicator deliver her desert.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th _ **Savior**_

Once Guinan was able to walk back to Deanna Troi with her desert. She was going to be answering the question for when she had walked away.

But in the meantime...

She was very worried about Beverly having to be down either on Vulcan or the vessel The U.S.S. Galaxy. She truly wants both Beverly and Jean-luc to be happy with finally getting together as man and wife.

After a moment...Guinan came over with her Banana Split filled with all kinds of rainbow sprinkles on the top.

"Thanks Guinan. By the way to answer your question. Yes, you can become a god mother to my first child for when that is supposed to happen. Even though five years ago I wouldn't count the enity having made me pregnant, only to disappeared afterwards."

"Ok, Deanna thanks for your offer. Now enjoy while I have other customers coming in that needs to be served." She replied with leaving to head over to the bar to begin working for real this evening.

Even though Guinan had gone back to work. She had completely forgotten to mention to Troi about the gifts she had given to Jean-Luc Picard. Otherwise she will be finding out rather soon after he winds up giving the two rings to Dr. Crusher.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th _**Savior**_

With the Enterprise heading for Vulcan very soon. It had given the chance for Captain Jean-Luc Picard to take it easy until they were able to reach the planet Vulcan.

And when they do finally arrive. The medical vessel U.S.S. Galaxy will be in orbit transporting up medical supplies for the next few days.

Even though there was the possible chance that Dr. Beverly Crusher no doubt will be staying abroad the vessel to finish up the final paper work with the medical supplies.

Otherwise there was a chance that she might be asked to visit the vendor shops, even though for a few hours.

Along with the fact that she can always send a message to her son Wesley to ask on how he's been doing the past few months. But never the less she has a number of choices to choose from at this point.

Walking to her quarters to change after finishing up with the medical manifest. She decided to beam down to the Vulcan embassy shopping center for a few hours to treat herself.

Especially when its been awhile that the U.S.S. Galaxy has been out into space taking care of patients from planets that lack certain medical skills and supplies.

Dr. Crusher had changed into light colors due to the heat and humidity of the Vulcan temperatures. Even though she will be staying inside of the air conditioning of the mall for all humans.

Having made sure she was all set with taking one last look into the mirror of her bedroom, she was ready to take that walk to the transporter room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th _**Savior**_

When Dr. Crusher beam down inside of the air conditioned shopping mall. She was truly amazed as to just how busy the mall was doing.

There were a great many visitors from many of the Federation/ Star Fleet organizations. However the one vessel from Star Fleet will be arriving very soon, and that was of the U.S.S. Enterprise.

She was mostly very excited with thinking about seeing Captain Jean-Luc Picard once again. Even though in a very different situation, and for which will no doubt change her life for ever.

She started to walk very slowly near several of the vendor stands. And currently she was very much in a need of a very cool drink. She just need of the right place to stop. Since it's been run by a long time Vulcan family that knows how to make there customers happy. Either Vulcan, Human or any of the non Federation members.

When she saw that the male Vulcan T' Lore wasn't busy at his stand. She decided to say hello since it's been awhile that she was able to visit this area.

"T' Lore, how are you now of days?" She asked with having to be standing in the front of his stand.

Looking up from what he was doing with moving some of the drinks that was placed inside of the ice container. "Hello, Dr. Crusher. I' m really fine, accept for the blazing heat outside."

"Your always complaining about the heat and humidity T' Lore. Otherwise your been living and working on Vulcan all of your life over all." She says with asking her vendor friend for a fruit drink in the corner of the ice container.

"That is very true Dr. Crusher. Otherwise here is your drink, please enjoy it before heading out to continue on with your shopping." He responded with a nice Vulcan smile for his friend.

"Thank T' Lore...I really need this over all since it's going to be a long day for me. Once the U.S.S. Enterprise arrives into orbit very soon."

"Business or pleasure?" He asked in all seriousness with his question.

"Actually both T' Lore. Now if you will excuse me here is your payment for the drink." As she hands him a credit coin in order to pay for the merchandise.

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher. Enjoy your visit on Vulcan once again and take care of yourself."

"I plan to." She says with walking away from the stand to start up with her shopping.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th _**Savior**_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was getting very anxious with having to be waiting to arrive at the planet Vulcan. Even though was able to see him acting strangely from inside of his quarters.

Even though he had told Riker that he was going to try sleeping for a few hours. Actually it wasn't possible having to worry about what he plans to say to Dr. Beverly Crusher.

He was mostly twisting and turning in his bed along with his blue quilt having to be all over the bed. After a few moments, he wasn't able to stay still any further.

While getting out of the bed in his usual shorts and tank top, along with his white robe to cover the rest of his well-form body. He's been mostly staying in great shape for when it comes to his entire body.

One thing for sure...

Dr. Beverly Crusher is going to love every inch of him for when ever he pops the marriage question to her. He's made a point with help from his friends to try to stay in the best possible shape. He can either thanked Guinan and William Riker for most of it...

Along with the fact that he's in the best shape ever. Including with the facts that he would very much would like to try and have a child. Even though it could be some what dangerous for Beverly to conceive with her age, but not entirely out of reach with the idea for him to be a father.

Even though many years ago, he had thought that Wesley Crusher was his son. But that turned out not to be the case, even if he had considered Wesley to be his son.

But of late he's been staying in contact as much as possible while he's serving on another Federation vessel as a navigator.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st _**Savior**_

Commander William Riker had asked his navigator on how much longer it's going to be before they reach Vulcan. Riker was acting like the captain as well. Having to be very anxious to arrive with taking his future bride Deanna Troi shopping for a wedding ring and other trophies.

"Sir...we will be arriving into Vulcan orbit some time during the next hour." He replied with checking his instruments for the last time. Since he was asked for the fourth time with-in the hour.

"Thanks." Commander Riker went back to his command chair to wait it out for the time.

But in the meantime...

Captain Jean-Luc Picard since he was up from his very restless nap. He was checking his quarters to make sure all was in order for when he does beam down to meet up with Beverly Crusher, especially with giving her the two beautiful rings from Guinan.

Afterwards having to be very nervous. He called Riker, even though having to be a real pain. Asking him again on how long it's going to be before arriving to Vulcan.

Riker was able to tell him it was less then an hour before arriving into Vulcan's standard orbit. "Thanks Will. I won't ask you again, since I have been driving you crazy with asking."

Taking a deep breath from his chair. "That's all right Captain, I completely understand." He says with hearing a slight chuckle from the captain over the intercom.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd _**Savior**_

Meanwhile on Vulcan shopping center.

Dr. Beverly Crusher was starting to get a little bit tire from the walking she was doing. She just couldn't believe all of the beautiful items she had purchase from the Vulcan vendors.

She has always found that Vulcan always has a great deal to offer for any of the Federation members and Star ships.

Actually she was getting hungry again, while checking the time on her watch. She was thinking that the U.S.S. Enterprise should be arriving very soon, along with Jean-Luc.

Thinking about Jean-Luc Picard, her heart started to flutter some what. Especially having brought a beautiful multi-colored night gown, that is going to be worn when ever Captain Jean-Luc Picard finally pops the question.

And on top of everything else. She was able to purchase all types of lotions to be used for what ever purposes that is necessary. Thinking about it even made her blush slightly for when it comes to the lotions, candles and perfume.

She had found a small human shop that was selling rare, exotic perfumes. She was able to be convinced to purchase a small bottle called _**Tigress**_ that will get any one excited for when it comes to the subject of sex.

She couldn't wait to use it on the captain of the Enterprise.

Any rate.

Dr. Beverly Crusher was able to find the perfect Federation restaurant that makes the perfect Hamburger that loves so much at times, along with french fries, Cole slaw and salad.

The place having to be on the second level called _**The Burger pad**_. The last time she has been at this restaurant was six months ago for when the U.S.S. Galaxy had stopped off to pick up medical supplies.

When she was last there, the restaurant was extremely busy and she just only ordered a quick salad. But this time she is able to order the items from the fancy menu that mostly bring in the customers.

Looking around the restaurant for anyone familiar. She was very anxious for Jean-Luc to arrive. When there were a great many Federation crew members having beam down from different vessels up in orbit.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th _**Savior**_

Finally Commander Riker called Captain Picard in his quarters to let him know that the Enterprise had arrived into orbit around Vulcan.

"Thank you Will. I will have myself ready to beam down. Did you happen to find out where Dr. Crusher just might be at this time?" He asked with pulling up his black boots.

"Yes, Sir... I was able to ask the captain of the U.S.S. Galaxy. For which I was able to confirm with talking to her myself over the communications station. She is going to be waiting for you at the " **Hamburger Pad" restaurant.** " He says with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny Will?" He asked to catch him off guard with the question.

"Nothing really Sir. I just never heard of the restaurant even on Vulcan of all places." Riker responded with getting up from the Communications seat on the bridge.

"You forget that Vulcan is part of the Federation, along with the embassy. There are hundreds of Federation vendors working to make a living. Even if the planet is hot, humid and lacking the proper oxygen for the humans visiting."

"Your right Captain. But in the meantime. I suggest you get going before she decides to leave for good." He says with looking around the bridge for any type of reaction from the crew.

"I will be ready in a few moments. Wish me luck Commander Riker." He says with a wide eye grin on his face before ending the conversation with the captain of the Enterprise.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th _**Savior**_

Captain Picard walked into the transporter room with his belongings over his shoulder.

Since there was an operator at his station due to orders from Commander Riker. Captain Picard asked the Ensign on whether or not he's ready to beam him down to the cooridates given.

"Yes, sir everything is all set to beam you down to the shopping mall aka **Burger Pad**." He says with a neutral tone of voice without having to laugh on the outside.

"Excellent..then make it so Ensign beam me down." Picard says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs having to be some what excited.

"Here we go sir." He responded with pulling down the levers to have the transporter beam shimmer his entire body out of existence...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th _**Savior**_

Captain Jean Luc Picard couldn't believed it. He beamed down some 200 feet away from the _**Burger Pad**_ restaurant on Vulcan.

What he needed to do now was to see where Beverly Crusher was sitting inside the place. A number of people were walking past the captain without having to realize what exactly was going to happen soon.

He started to walk very slow in order not to miss her at all. But it only took a moment to finally notice her sitting with her back to him. She was currently eating something without noticing that the captain had beamed down.

He was going to surprised her with a soft kiss from behind her neck. Especially when he's never anything like it before over the years.

Talking to himself from inside of his mind. **Here goes.** He says without having anyone notice what he's doing for the sake of true love.

He bends down to give her that very tender kiss onto the back of her neck.

She looks up to see the man of her dreams finally. "My god...Jean Luc your here finally." She says with having butterflies in her stomach, along with the look of love in her eyes.

And before she knew it. She was totally enhanced into his kiss in front of everyone having to be passing on by.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th _**Savior**_

"Beverly, I have been wanting to do this in such a long time. But I always wound up turning chicken for when it came to the real thing. And now your here, I will be able to ask you the following question, for which I hope you will have a proper answer to my question." He replied while watching others passing them by just outside of the restaurant.

"And what question is that Jean-Luc that has you in such a dizzy star fleet captain of the Enterprise?" As she laughs at him with the way he's acting for this particular time.

"It's not funny Beverly. I' m trying my best to get out the words that needs to be said to you today."

"I' m sorry Jean-Luc. I just find this funny never the less." She responded with a kiss onto his cheek to only make matters much worst for the captain.

Captain Jean-Luc takes in a deep breath in order to relieve his nerves trying to ask her the important question.

"Damn! This is it Beverly." He takes hold of her hands telling her it was time to get really serious now with his next action. Along with pulling out the two wrapped packages for her to open, but not until he finally gets to ask her the following. "Will you marry me Beverly Crusher?"

"Oh, dear god Jean-Luc, I can't believe it after all this time." She responded before giving her answer to his question. She needed a moment to settle herself with the question that was asked of her.

"Well Beverly, what is your answer?" He asked still holding onto both of her hands shaking.

"Of course Jean-Luc, I will marry you." After that the next few moments was a whirlwind of physical activity of kissing between the both of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th _**Savior**_

After a few moments of silence between the both of them. Jean-Luc had to asked her the following.

"Are you all right Beverly?" He asked with placing a hand through his head since there was no hair to touch.

"My goodness Jean-Luc, I 'm just totally shocked with you asking me to marry you after all this time. What other little surprises do you have in store for me overall?" She asked with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Actually I do Beverly." He pulled out the two gift boxes that was given to him by Guinan. "Here you go, they these in for size."

"What is all this?" She asked in all seriousness with taking the two beautiful gift wrapped boxes.

"They are engagement/wedding rings. I just hope they will be the right size for you to be wearing Beverly." While taking in a deep gulp of air into his lungs...

She goes to pull off the colorful string, while unwrapping the gift wrap to expose the two rings one being a Opal and the other a diamond. "My god...how beautiful Jean-luc. Lets see if the rings fit at all." Taking a moment with the Opal ring, while placing it on her finger. She was able to find it a perfect fit as with the second ring. "They both fit Jean-Luc. Thank you so much for two lovely rings to wear."

"Your welcomed." It was at this time that Captain Jean-Luc Picard kisses her again. And this time a much longer kissing span between the both of them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th _**Savior**_

Meanwhile on board the Enterprise. Deanna Troi having to be talking to Guinan in the Ten Forward lounge. She wanted to asked on whether it would be a great idea with having a combined wedding with myself, Will and then asked on whether Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher would like to have a double ceremony.

Guinan having to be coming over with drinks for the evening. She sits down directly in front of Counselor Troi with placing the two drinks on the table. Currently she can afford to relax with Deanna Troi. Since she has one of her night shift workers taking care of the front end.

"Your idea to have a double ceremony sounds just lovely Deanna, and I would think that Jean-Luc and Beverly will appreciate it greatly as well." She says with taking a sip of her mint julep.

"Yeah I know Guinan. But the problem with this is the fact on just where to have the ceremony." Troi responded with a groan while taking a sip of her drink.

"I have a suggestion Deanna." She croaked out with her short statement.

"And what is that Guinan?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Why not have the ceremony here in Ten Forward. We could really dress up this place just beautiful getting a number of the crew members to help out." She takes another sip of her drink, along with making her some what giddy at the same time.

"Great idea. I need to talk with Will further on the wedding plans. No doubt he's going to love it never the less." She says slowly with finishing up her drink.

"But in the meantime we just relax for the rest of the evening. While our Captain and Dr. Crusher are no doubt enjoying each other's company so to speak." Guinan laughs, even though there was some what of a blush on the face of Counselor Troi.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th _**Savior**_

"Do you know what I would like to do now Jean-Luc?" She is smiling while playing with the Opal ring that she had placed on her finger. She will be wearing this particular ring as an engagement ring until they are finally married.

"What would you like to do Beverly besides the obvious?" he laughs even though trying to act non- chalant with his persona.

"Lets beam up to the Enterprise and head for the pool. I feel like swimming with my future husband, while your showing off your shoulders." She smiles with placing an hand onto his right shoulder.

"Why not...I just hope to god there won't be too many crew members using the pool at this time of the day." He says with pulling out his com badge from his shorts pocket instead of wearing it on his front part of his sleeveless tank.

"It's going to be fun to swim. Since I never had the chance while I'm on the U.S.S. Galaxy. Will you be letting Commander Riker know that we will be beaming up shortly?" She asked with a seriousness tone of voice.

"I will right now Beverly."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th _**Savior**_

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Enterprise. Commander William Riker was coming onto the bridge after being called that the Captain and Dr. Beverly Crusher will be beaming abroad to take a swim in the pool.

"Sir, Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher will be beaming up in a few moments." Communications Officer T' Lar a female Vulcan working the over night shift.

"Thank you T' Lar. Please have Lt. Commander Worf come up to take over the bridge until I get back from speaking with Captain Picard." He asked with moving back into the turbo lift to head for the transporter room.

Meanwhile down on Vulcan...

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was holding onto Dr. Crusher's hand while checking out the ring.

Beverly knew very well that he didn't buy the rings, no doubt a good friend like Guinan must of given him the rings as gifts. And when she gets the time, she is going have to thank her a great deal with her gifts.

"What's wrong Beverly?" He asked with sincere emotion.

"Nothing is wrong Jean-Luc, I ' m just happy to be here with you, and now beaming up to the Enterprise for a swim." She replied with giving him a quick peck to his cheek before wiping it with her hand.

It was at this particular moment for when the Com Badge was going off with the transporter operator telling the Captain that they would be beaming up in a moment or two.

"It looks like Beverly, we are ready to beam up. Are you ready to have some fun for a change?" He asked with a wide eye smile on his face.

"Your damn right I' m ready to have fun. Especially with my future husband to be." She says with a slight chuckle coming out of her mouth before finally the beam takes effect.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th _**Savior**_

It took a moment for Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher shimmered back intio existence. And when they were able to register there senses.

They were able to see Commander William Riker standing directly in front of the transporter. "Sir, welcome abroad Captain and Dr. Crusher." He was very anxious to find out the news from the both of them. Actually everyone on board the Enterprise wants to know. Since the rumors have been running rampart for the past few days.

"Thank you, number one." He says with the both of them stepping down from the transporter pads.

"Will, thanks as well for your support. By the way Jean-Luc and I would very much like to make it officail, even though later we can tell everyone else the wonderful news." She replied with a sparkle in her eye directed at Jean-Luc Picard.

"And what is that Dr. Crusher?" He asked in all coyness since he already knows what exactly is going on, even though he wants to hear it directly from the two that are standing in front of him.

"Just to let you know officially Will, I have accept Jean-Luc having to asked me to marry him, along with two beautiful rings given as gifts by him." She goes to throw out her hand to show him the Opal she decided to wear for the very short engagement.

"Wow. Congrats the both of you, I' m truly happy Captain, you were finally able to ask her. Deanna is going to be thrilled with the news, along with everyone else for that matter." He says with moving into giving a hug to Dr. Crusher and then a hand shake with the captain.

"Thank you, number one. However for now we will make the general announcement later at Ten Forward, But for now it's a relaxing swim in the pool." He says with a wide eye grin on his face with taking hold of Beverly Crusher's hand.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th _ **Savior**_

Just prior to leaving the transporter room. Beverly Crusher did say to Jean-Luc about having to call her son Wesley when she gets the chance to tell him the good news.

"Would you rather wish to call him now, and have our swim afterwards?" Captain Picard asked with holding onto her hand while Commander Riker was getting ready to head back to the bridge.

"I will call Wesley later. As I said earlier, I need to have some fun in the pool to relax. Everyone else will just have to wait to hear the grand news about us." She replied with a smile directed toward her future husband.

"Number one..before we leave for the pool. Would you do the honors or getting Ten Forward decorated with Guinan's help? Give us two hours in the pool before showing up at Ten Forward."

"Of course, sir. I will be sure to call Deanna to help out with the decorations. Plus the fact I have no idea just what type of working schedule she has this evening with her patients."

"Just do your best number one with Counselor Troi and any others that wish to help out." Picard replied with slowly moving out of the transporter room. "Shall we go Beverly?" He asked gingerly with his request.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th _**Savior**_

Meanwhile on board the Aurora a parsec away from Star Base 23th. Navigation officer Wesley Officer was ordered by the captain to change it's course for the planet of Vulcan.

Captain Benard having to walked onto the bridge after having a brief conversation with Star Fleet Command. Captain Benard had asked Lt. Crusher to change the course. Afterwards he needed to speak with him in his conference room about a personal matter.

"Lt. Crusher, when your done making the course adjustment. Please join me in the conference room for a few moments. Make sure before you leave your station to have some one take over in relief." He ordered with moving off the bridge and into the turbo lift to take him to level six for the conference room.

But before he was able to leave. Captain Benard was able to hear Lt. Crusher's reply to his request.

After finishing up making the final course adjustment to head for the planet Vulcan. Crusher called up for his relief to take over for the duration he's talking with the captain.

Five minutes later

Wesley Crusher having come off the turbo elevator from the bridge. He was able to walk into the conference room for where he saw the Federation Captain sitting in front of the computer terminal.

"Please sir down Mr. Crusher. I have just heard from Vulcan Space Command. They have asked us to head for Vulcan to have you dropped off for a few days to be spending with your mother Dr. Beverly Crusher and her future husband Captain Jean- Luc Picard."

This was a total surprise to him with his reaction. "Really Captain Benard! I had no idea what has been going on between the both of them." He says with a wide eye grin onto his facial expression.

"It would seem that some one from Star Fleet Command on Vulcan has noticed, and why they have requested you to come to Vulcan and meet up with them with my permission of course." He states with getting up to shake his hand with hearing of the news with the pending wedding up and coming.

"Thank you sir. I will be looking forward to see the both of them, since it's been awhile that I have seen them." He gets up to shake the captain's hand again before leaving to head back to his station onto the bridge.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th _**Savior**_

Dr. Beverly Crusher was having a wonderful time swimming in the ship's pool. Since the water was heated, she could feel every muscle in her body relaxed.

Several times Captain Jean-Luc Picard in his glory with passing her several times with laps to keep in shape. Not that he was already in great shape as it was at his age.

She wanted to kiss him badly. But knowing full well it wasn't possible, since the pool was filled with other crew members for the late evening.

So in the mean time...

She needed to tolerate everyone that was in the area of the pool. Even though soon the both of them will be heading for Ten Forward for the wedding celebration.

She needed to get out of the heated water for a few moments to sit on the lounge chair. While she was watching her future husband enjoyed himself with swimming his laps.

There was even a time earlier for when the Captain was asked by two of the younger male crew members to swim laps with them.

He agreed. They were able to do at least ten laps before stopping to rest and then again for another ten more before giving it up for the rest of the evening.

Since the two hours was almost up. After promising Riker that they would be swimming for two hours. Afterwards they would be heading for the lounge to start with the celebration.

She didn't have the heart to stop him. But never the less it needed to be done. Since they didn't want to disappoint all of there friends.

So she had to raise her voice in order for him to hear her with the request to leave the pool.

 _ **"Jean-Luc! We need to leave now, the two hours is now up in order for us to head for Ten Forward." She says with a wide eye smile on her face.**_

 _ **Lifting his head out of the water. He was able to hear her words about leaving the pool.**_

 _ **"Beverly, I Will be right out." He was able to start moving over to the lower end of the pool to start walking out slowly with his entire body dripping off the heated water onto the top level of the pool.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th _**Savior**_

From inside of Ten Forward. Guinan, Riker, Troi and three others of the crew were finishing up with decorating the lounge for Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher.

Guinan having to be in the corner near the view ports. She was placing the last of the balloons and Banners for the celebration. Stepping down from the step, she was quite pleased with the results in spite of the shortness of time.

Deanna Troi having to be behind the bar. She was adding different drinks onto the bar for any one to take during the party. However during the past hour, she has been sipping a little bit of each to give her a real buzz already.

And during all that time. Commander William Riker has been noticing his future wife was simply plain drunk, and the party celebration has yet to begin.

How ever with Riker, he's been keeping up with what is going on with the two having to be in the pool. And from what I understand, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher have left the pool to be on there way here to the Ten Forward.

"All right everyone...Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher are on there way here. Lets get ready for the celebration." He states with everyone scrambling to get into place.

Including Guinan having gone back to her bar. Along with Deanna Troi and Commander Riker in the front of the bar holding hands, even though Counselor Troi was giggling slightly from the booze that is her system for the moment.

Speaking into her ear. "I see that with our wedding, I will need to keep an eye on you with the liquor." He says with a slight twinkle in his eyes."

"Oh, really Will! Your no fun at all." She says with a smirk on her face. And with her hand having to be behind her, she went to goose Commander Riker's rear end. As he turned to grab her hand to hold onto it with finding her extremely unbalance from the drinks she has into her blood stream.

"I' m going to get even later with you Deanna." He says with a sour note coming from his mouth. He wasn't please at her for when it comes to her drunken behaviour.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th _**Savior**_

From inside of Ten Forward. Guinan, Riker, Troi and three others of the crew were finishing up with decorating the lounge for Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher.

Guinan having to be in the corner near the view ports. She was placing the last of the balloons and Banners for the celebration. Stepping down from the step, she was quite pleased with the results in spite of the shortness of time.

Deanna Troi having to be behind the bar. She was adding different drinks onto the bar for any one to take during the party. However during the past hour, she has been sipping a little bit of each to give her a real buzz already.

And during all that time. Commander William Riker has been noticing his future wife was simply plain drunk, and the party celebration has yet to begin.

How ever with Riker, he's been keeping up with what is going on with the two having to be in the pool. And from what I understand, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher have left the pool to be on there way here to the Ten Forward.

"All right everyone...Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher are on there way here. Lets get ready for the celebration." He states with everyone scrambling to get into place.

Including Guinan having gone back to her bar. Along with Deanna Troi and Commander Riker in the front of the bar holding hands, even though Counselor Troi was giggling slightly from the booze that is her system for the moment.

Speaking into her ear. "I see that with our wedding, I will need to keep an eye on you with the liquor." He says with a slight twinkle in his eyes."

"Oh, really Will! Your no fun at all." She says with a smirk on her face. And with her hand having to be behind her, she went to goose Commander Riker's rear end. As he turned to grab her hand to hold onto it with finding her extremely unbalance from the drinks she has into her blood stream.

"I' m going to get even later with you Deanna." He says with a sour note coming from his mouth. He wasn't please at her for when it comes to her drunken behaviour.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36th _**Savior**_

From inside of Ten Forward. Guinan, Riker, Troi and three others of the crew were finishing up with decorating the lounge for Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher.

Guinan having to be in the corner near the view ports. She was placing the last of the balloons and Banners for the celebration. Stepping down from the step, she was quite pleased with the results in spite of the shortness of time.

Deanna Troi having to be behind the bar. She was adding different drinks onto the bar for any one to take during the party. However during the past hour, she has been sipping a little bit of each to give her a real buzz already.

And during all that time. Commander William Riker has been noticing his future wife was simply plain drunk, and the party celebration has yet to begin.

How ever with Riker, he's been keeping up with what is going on with the two having to be in the pool. And from what I understand, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher have left the pool to be on there way here to the Ten Forward.

"All right everyone...Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher are on there way here. Lets get ready for the celebration." He states with everyone scrambling to get into place.

Including Guinan having gone back to her bar. Along with Deanna Troi and Commander Riker in the front of the bar holding hands, even though Counselor Troi was giggling slightly from the booze that is her system for the moment.

Speaking into her ear. "I see that with our wedding, I will need to keep an eye on you with the liquor." He says with a slight twinkle in his eyes."

"Oh, really Will! Your no fun at all." She says with a smirk on her face. And with her hand having to be behind her, she went to goose Commander Riker's rear end. As he turned to grab her hand to hold onto it with finding her extremely unbalance from the drinks she has into her blood stream.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th **Savior**

Moments later...

Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher walked into the Ten-Forward lounge packed to the gills with crew-members wishing to celebrate the future wedding.

There was a loud applause with the entrance of the two. While Riker and Deanna Troi in spite of her drinking. They both went up to hug the two walking over to the bar area.

Guinan was standing behind with a tray full of different types of drinks for everyone, including for Counselor Troi. "Congrats the both of you. I' m so happy to see this finally happening after all of these years."

"Tell me about it Guinan." Crusher says with taking a huge sip of her drink that was looking very tasty going down her throat.

"Really Guinan!" Jean-Luc replied with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well no matter you two. This celebration is for the both of you to enjoy. It's why many of your friends are here to enjoy themselves and your up and coming wedding." Guinan responded with asking them to sit at a table. For where there drinks and food will be served to them, along with any type of presents.

It was at this time that Deanna Troi had an idea. As she pulled William Riker to the side of the bar.

"What's going on Deanna?" He asked with standing next to her.

"Will, I have an idea. How about we have a double wedding with Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher?"

Taking a moment.

Even though he was shaking his head. "You know what Deanna, it's a great idea. We will have to run it by the Captain and Beverly about the idea."

"Well then lets ask them when they have a moment to themselves." She says with a smile and a quick kiss to Riker's cheek before settling down to enjoy the celebration.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th **Savior**

The celebration was in full swing inside of Ten Forward lounge. Guinan was extremely busy with serving drinks for those that have joined the party for Captain Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher.

And sitting at there table near there favorite view port. Dr. Beverly Crusher having to be holding one of the Captain's hands across from each other. She had started a conversation about her son Wesley.

"What about him Beverly?" He asked the question while take a sip of his one drink that he plans on just having. He mostly needed a clear head through this entire celebration party.

"My last transmission from Wesley that his ship was in Earth's orbit waiting for there next assignment."

"Do you think that Wesley might be coming to join us for a few weeks?" Jean-Luc asked the question even though it might not do any type of good.

"Don't know Jean-Luc. All I do know that I miss my son a great deal." She says with a great of feeling in her facial expression.

"I know you do Beverly, as with myself." He states with showing his emotion in his tone of voice.

It was at this particular time for when Commander Will Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi walked over to there table to ask them the question.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th Savior

Jean-Luc and Dr. Beverly Crusher saw Riker and Troi walking over to them at there table. The both of them were finishing up eating there cake having to be a chocolate moose brought in from the kitchen on level 34th.

It's very rarely that real food is brought in from the kitchen. It's why the captain was able to have a cook transferred in from a Fleet vessel. Along with on how to cook all types of French foods for the captain and others on board the Enterprise.

"What's going on number one?" Picard replied with taking in the last bite of his chocolate moose cake.

"Sir, we would like to make an suggestion. It was Deanna's idea, and I think it's going to be a lot of fun as well." He responded with a twinkle in his eye with holding onto Troi's right hand.

"And what's that Riker?" Picard says with going with a more formal name.

"Sir, we thought it would be a wonderful idea with having a double wedding. Where? I have no idea at the moment depending on what you and Beverly think of the idea." Deanna responded with a wide eye grin on her face.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard mind was thinking very quickly, while watching the reaction of Beverly Crusher. She loved the idea, but she had no idea about her future husband.

"Well, I must say Number one. It's a wonderful idea. All we need to do is set a place and time, and then we will be all set for the near future." Picard says with a smile, along with a big one coming from Beverly Crusher.

"Agreed!" Riker stated.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41st _**Savior**_

"I have a suggestion Captain Picard of where to have the ceremony." Deanna Troi says with a slight wink to William Riker.

"Where is that counselor? Picard asked with looking at Beverly with curiosity on his face.

Moving in closer to the group sitting at there table. "How about having the ceremony on Betazed. My mother won't be involved since she is away on a retreat for the next two months with Mr. Hom."

"This I don't believe that your mother won't interfere at all. However if this is the case counselor, I like the idea with the double ceremony." He states. "Beverly, what about yourself with the idea?"

"I just love it never the less. And besides Betazed is just lovely for this time of the year on the planet." She says with taking a sip of her drink that was placed on the table.

"Then I guess that Betazed is the place to have a double wedding ceremony. "Deanna, when can we start with the plans?" He asked feeling all of a sudden really nervous.

"I will call the resort on Betazed and ask them to get the plans into order. We should know in a few days just when exactly. Along with the food, entertainment and most of all just what type of weather it's going to be like on that particular day/evening." Troi responded with the information in regard to the plans.

"One thing for sure everyone, I just can't wait for this to finally happen. Along with the facts that I need to contact my son Wesley about the wedding plans on Betazed." She says with a wide grin on her face.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42th **Savior**

"It's a wonderful idea Beverly. After the party, why don't you make a call to Earth to see where your son is located either on Earth or the U.S.S. Galaxy." Troi says to her best friend.

"I will. No doubt Wesley is going to be completely surprised with the wedding plans."

"That's for sure Beverly." Captain Picard says with placing a hand onto hers at there table. "By the way Counselor Troi, your mother is going to miss a beautiful wedding."

"She might miss the wedding, but it's still going to be taped in order for her, Hom and the rest of her family will be able to watch it never the less, and with a great deal of tears I might add." She states to the group at the table.

"Along with all of the wedding gifts she is going to be sending all of us, while she is away for the duration." Riker commented with having to be used to Mrs. Troi getting involved in her daughter's life.

Afterwards Guinan came over to ask the group on whether they wanted any other drinks before the food is delivered.

"Please another one of these." Beverly says with a hint of a smile, while Jean-Luc Picard was watching her reaction from the drinks she was having.

"Jean-Luc anything for yourself?" Guinan asked with moving over to Riker and Deanna Troi.

"Not this time Guinan, but I will later with the cake and other goodies from the crew members." He says with a twinkle in his eye, as if he was like a little boy.

"Ok.." She replied with getting the orders from Riker and Deanna Troi. While heading on over to the bar section to place the orders for her customers.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43th **Savior**

Dr. Crusher couldn't believed it. She was dancing with her future husband to be in the middle of the Ten Forward lounge. Along with other dancers from the different shifts aloud to attend the festivities.

She basically was keeping her comments to herself. While watching Commander William Riker as well dance with her friend Deanna Troi.

One thing for sure.

It's going to be a beautiful wedding overall. Now all she needs now is to find out on whether her son Wesley Crusher from the U.S.S. Galaxy will be able to travel to Betazed for the ceremony.

She is going to be calling him some time after the celebration is over with in the Ten Forward lounge. So far Guinan and the others have done an outstanding job.

During all this time dancing. Jean-Luc Picard had been some what quiet. And she needed to asked him in his ear. "Jean-Luc, are you all right?"

"Of course, I' m Beverly. Why wouldn't I be tonight?" He says with giving her a slight kiss to her cheek. Since he's not the type of man that shows emotional scenes in public.

"Your been just too quiet for my taste. And besides it's been a long day and evening. Jean-Luc, do you mine that I go call to see if my son is available?"

"Of Course, you can call your son. I will keep Will and Deanna while your making the call." He states with moving off the dance floor to head to there table for a brief moment.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th **Savior**

Just after leaving Ten Forward lounge. Dr. Beverly Crusher left for her private quarters in order to make that call to her son if possible.

Once she was inside. First she needed to change out of her celebration clothing before deciding on anything. Currently she was feeling some what mellow from all of the real drinks that Guinan and her friends were feeding her.

After changing into something really soft and multi-colored. She was relaxed having to be sitting down in front of her communications terminal.

Opening up a special channel to the bridge. She asked the communications officer to place a call to Earth and the Federation U.S.S. Galaxy vessel. "Donna, see on whether or not your able to contact my son Wesley. I have something very important to tell him." She asked with a slight smile on her face from inside of her quarters.

"Yes, Dr. Crusher. I will see what I can do for you. Does your son have a private transmitter for where he might be on Earth in case of messages?" She asked with pressing buttons on her communications console.

On Earth

Lt. Wesley Crusher having to be walking the beach just outside of Star Fleet Headquarters. Currently he was alone, even though he had asked three of his crew members to join him for a walk, After months of being out in space.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th **Savior**

Wesley having to be feeling relaxed for a change after months of being out into space. Walking the clean beach for which Star Fleet Command employees once a week cleans it from any type of garbage, fish or anything else that would show up on the beach.

Even though Wesley has never been a beach person. However with the last few years he has developed a taste for it. Along with taking long swims in the ocean waters.

He would never go alone. As to why he's been waiting for his friends from the U.S.S. Galaxy to join him for a couple of laps. Weather wise it was just plain lovely with the temperatures in the high eighties, with very little humidity.

Bending down to pick up a few pebbles and throwing them into the water. All of a sudden he heard his communications device go off on his sleeve.

"Crusher. What is it Lt. Barrows?" He asked sounding some what pissed to be bothered on his leave.

"Wesley, I have a message for you from your mother Dr. Crusher. You need to beam up to take it in your quarters. Since the message has a tag of being extremely important."

"Very well Lt. inform the transporter room I will be beaming up to take the communications from my mother."

"Affirmative right away Mr. Crusher."

Moments later Lt. Wesley Crusher reappeared back on the vessel to head towards his quarters to listen to his mother's communications.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th **Savior**

It was awfully quiet walking the halls of the U.S.S. Galaxy. Just about everyone having to be down on Earth to start there leave.

He was glad in a way they were able to make it back to Earth after months of being rough helping a number of other colonists with the medical supplies.

Alpha Centauri and it's entire solar system was affected by some sort of virus. However with the help from Star Fleet Medical. They were able to send several medical vessels to help the populations with a new vaccine that proved to work very quickly.

The U.S.S. Galaxy was one of those vessels. After staying a few weeks with helping out with the supplies as well. It was clear enough that the vessel was aloud to finally leave and head back to Earth for leave.

Finally Wesley arrived at his quarters. Even though he has a room mate. Lt. Matheson currently was down on Earth starting his leave going mountain climbing in the Colorado Rockies with three others.

Taking off his uniform jacket. He goes to the communications terminal to bring in the message from his mother.

"Hello Wesley. I know it's strange for me to be calling you like this. But Wesley, I have wonderful news to tell you, and I would very much like to have you attend if possible. Guess what? Captain Jean-Luc Picard finally asked me to marry him."

Wesley says to the screen. "Wow!"

"It's going to be a double ceremony with Deanna Troi and Commander Riker as well. All of us would very much like for you to attend the ceremony on Betazed if possible. And no there won't be Deanna Troi's mother being around to upset everyone."

"Ok. I just love to." He states to no one in particular.

She was able to say a few more words before the communications terminal had gone off. And it was at this point that Wesley had his work cut out for him with hiring a private transport to get him to Betazed. Along with the fact that he needs to contact his captain and others for where he's going to be for the next few weeks.

Right now he needed to send a taped message back to his mother to let her know that he plans on attending the wedding ceremony.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th **Savior**

Lt. Wesley Crusher with his mother's help of friends in Star Fleet Medical. He was able to hire a Star Fleet Shuttle called the Lily Rose to travel to Vulcan.

It's going to take 24 hours at warp 7 to make to Vulcan and the wedding ceremony of his mother and Captain Jean-Luc Picard. For the travel, he was able to store on board supplies for the trip as with food and water instead of using the replicators.

Along with four wedding gifts for Riker, Troi, his mother and Captain Picard. He was hoping for last minute gifts that everyone is going to like the fishing equipment, a bottle of Saurian brandy and a trip to Las Veas gambling casino with tokens for 24 hours.

After checking out the shuttle Lily Rose. He was able to let Star Fleet Centre that he was ready to leave orbit and head for his destination.

Even though he's tire. It's going to be possible to place the Lily Rose on automatic in order to sleep for awhile.

Leaving orbit was swiftly done without any other vessels getting in the way. Plus the fact he needed to send a priority message to Admiral Thompkins for his thanks on the borrowing of the shuttle craft.

Setting the controls with the computer on automatic. He was able to settle down to a long sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th **Savior**

With the shuttle heading for Vulcan at warp four. Wesley Crusher even though he was asleep in and out. He would be thinking of the good old days while he was serving abroad the Enterprise as an acting ensign until he went to Star Fleet Academy.

He was going to be extremely happy with meeting up with everyone on Vulcan for the double ceremony. But to find out that Mrs. Troi won't be around to drive everyone crazy with her crazy antics.

Waking up quickly from his thinking just too much. He went to check on the navigational charts to make sure the shuttle craft would be on the right path.

Even though his mother, Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Deanna Troi were on the Enterprise traveling from Vulcan to Betazed making it easier for them to travel.

Walking into the front compartment. Wesley Crusher asked the computer the following question. "Computer is our destination to Betazed the correct one logged into your system?" He asked with sitting down to wait for an answer.

 **Computer voice: "Affirmative Lt. Wesley Crusher."**

"Thanks computer. How much longer to the planet of Vulcan?"

 **Computer Voice: "Sixteen point 2 hours. Anything else Lt. Crusher?"** The computer asked in a type of sarcasm with it's answer.

 **"** It will be enough for now computer. Thanks. Just keep me updated every four hours. Understand?" He asked with starting to yawn once again from the lack of sleep.

 **Computer Voice "Affirmative."**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th **Savior**

Meanwhile on Betazed at Star Fleet Headquarters. Admiral Loredo of this sector had gotten the word from Captain Picard that the Enterprise will be arriving soon. When he was told about the double wedding ceremony. He was mostly shaking his head in regard to this news.

When in fact he had gotten an invitation to attend the biggest event of the year. Otherwise he will attend after finding out that Mrs. Troi won't be around at the time of the ceremony. She has other business to attend elsewhere in regard to her daughter's wedding to Commander Riker.

It would be the main embassy's staff will be getting the garden area ready for the double ceremony. With orders from Deanna Troi and Dr. Beverly Crusher. There is going to be a series of flowers brought into the garden. Along with multi-colored string of lights for which will be on at the time of the ceremony with the sun going down in the horizon of Betazed.

Plus the fact the wedding ceremony is going to be broadcast to all Federation members and most of all Earth.

Meanwhile on board the Enterprise.

Captain Picard having to be leaving his quarters when Dr. Beverly Crusher bumped into him in the hallway. "Hey! Where are you heading Jean-Luc?" She asked with curiosity on her mind.

"Since we have some time before we arrive on Betazed. I need to take a quick swim in the pool to loosen up some what." He says with a slight smile on his face.

"With all of my work done with contacting the embassy on Betazed. I can now relax until we arrive. Can I join you for a little while?" She asked.

"Of course you can my dear. Come on lets go change quickly before the pool fills up with too many swimmers with the change in shift." He states with taking hold of his future's wife hand.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th **Savior**

"Jean-Luc, I spoke with Wesley. He's taking a shuttle to Vulcan first, before being checked out first before heading for Betazed." She exclaimed to the captain in the turbo before heading for the pool.

"It's going to be really nice to see Wesley having been a few years since I last saw him. Otherwise he's taking some risk with taking the shuttle all of the way to Betazed."

"I know, and I told him that about the risks. But he insisted of being there for the ceremony between the both of us." She says with moving in to give him a quick kiss.

Since it was at that very moment when the turbo elevator opened to let them out onto the level of the gym and swimming pool.

Walking into the pool area. Looking around there were very few crew members in the water. Making it easier for the two to take there swimming laps.

But first both Picard and Crusher had to change into the lockers and into there suits. If Crusher had her own way, she would swim in the nude. But since the pool is a public area for all involved.

 **Moments Later...**

Inside the heated waters. Beverly Crusher was talking about her son Wesley. "Jean-Luc, Wesley was telling me a few months back about the traveler is planning on visiting Wesley with-in the next few weeks."

"Why?" He asked while floating on his back next to his future bride.

"He really didn't go into detail as to why. I would assume that the traveler is some what bored maybe. He's probably going to ask Wesley to leave with him again."

"Wesley isn't going to be doing it. Since he has his position on the U.S.S. Galaxy, along with the rumors that he might be promoted again." He states for which was a complete shock to her about the promotion.

"Jean-Luc have you been holding back on me with this news about my son?" As she pops up from the water to face him completely in front.

"Actually in a way Beverly. But we need to keep this quiet until it's official." He says with giving her a quick peck onto her very wet cheek.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 **Savior**

"Of course I was holding back the information about Wesley's promotion. And besides Star Fleet Command will decide with-in the next few days on whether Wesley can stay extra days after the ceremony."

'Is there something your not telling me?" Crusher says with splashing water into his face.

"No, that's it. Besides the fact that the U.S.S. Galaxy might be on call for a new sector. For where several different races have been requesting medical help due to different virus conditions." He states from what Star Fleet Command had told him.

"My god, it's a great deal Jean-Luc for any type of medical vessel to handle."

"I realize that Beverly. But everyone that I know on the vessel knows there jobs very well."

"That's true. But do you think Wesley would be interested in going with his new position. What ever that may be!" She said with swimming away to get in a few laps.

One thing for sure, the swimming was going to make her extremely hungry.

Off she went, while Captain Jean Luc Picard wasn't going after her, in order to spend extra energy that is needed later in his quarters.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th **Savior**

On board the shuttlecraft with Wesley Crusher. He was waking up from his sleep after being asked by the computer to wake him. In spite of being only a few hours away from Vulcan.

It was at this point his shuttle craft once arriving will be checked out before heading back out to Betazed.

Moving over to the computer terminal. He asked the computer on whether it would be interested in playing a game of chess after he's done feeding himself.

After waking, he was some what famished and very thirsty for some odd reason. But never the less he headed into the other compartment to feed his face.

 **All of a sudden...**

There was a flash of light having to be hurting Wesley's eyes. "Computer what the hell is going on?" He asked with speaking into the terminal.

"Actually Wesley nothing is going on. Your friend is here to keep you company until you reach Betazed."

Wesley was completely shocked to see his friend The Traveler. "Why are you here old friend?" He asked with sitting down in the seat in front of the terminal.

"I heard about your mother and Captain Picard will be getting married with Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. I came to keep you company until you arrive. That's if its all right with you, old friend?" Traveler says to Wesley while awaiting his reply.

"Of course, I would love to have your company. I have been bored out of my mind having to be on this shuttle craft."

"Well then Wesley, lets go play chess. Since you were about to ask the computer to play."

"Truly amazing Traveler. Lets play until we arrive to Vulcan." Wesley says. But it was the Traveler that remained him about eating and drinking. "Thanks for reminding me. Give me ten minutes, and then I will be ready to beat your pants off."

"Not a chance Wesley Crusher." As he starts to laugh his head off at his friend's comment.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 **Savior**

Wesley Crusher was enjoying himself with playing chess with his friend The Traveler. So far they have played four games for which it was basically even between the both of them.

And between each game, he would ask the computer on how they were doing for when it came to there destination to Vulcan and then to Betazed.

"Wesley, you do know that we I can change our position to put us on the way to Betazed instead of Vulcan?" He says with setting up the chess board once again.

"I know, but Star Fleet Command is keeping an eye on me once I do finally arrive to Vulcan." He states. "Plus this shuttle craft needs to be upgraded before we leave since it's going to be a longer ride."

"I understand Wesley. Lets play again, unless your in the mood again to eat, or sleep since we still have two more hours to go before we arrive?"

"Actually I' m hungry once again. Let me get up to grab what is left of the stores." Wesley replied to his friend sitting while his eyes were closed to restore what ever energy was used during the past few hours.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th **Savior**

Finally the shuttle craft arrived into orbit around Vulcan. Vulcan Star Fleet Command was able to send over the techs to check over the shuttle craft to head back out to Betazed.

But in the meantime...

Lt. Wesley Crusher and the Travelor beam down to the main shopping center to have a bite to eat and even a chance to shop a little.

It was a beautiful section of the center. Having to be inside away from the brutal heat and humidity. This center was the best overall shopping arena's for all Star Fleet Command/Federation members.

"Wesley, did the techs say when the shuttle craft will be ready to leave?" Travelor said to his friend sitting down on a bench to rest a minute.

"They said something about four hours to be ready." Crusher said with a slight yawn.

"Are you tire Wesley? We can always move over to the park and lay down onto the grass for a nap."

"Actually I could use a nap. Especially since it's been a long time having lay down on real grass." He gets up from the bench to start walking with his friend over to the park area.

Ten minutes later...

Both Wesley and his friend arrived into the park area. It was very beautiful filled with grass, trees, and a small lake filled with ducks, fish and bull frogs. To really thrill Wesley and his friend with the sight.

"This place is amazing Wesley, and especially having to be on Planet Vulcan."

"I agree. Come on lets lay down for an hour before the techs wind up calling me to come back to the shuttle craft."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th **Savior**

Once Wesley lay down onto the grass. He fell asleep right away. Even though for his friend The Traveler, he was mostly relaxing with his eyes closed.

He's been to places through out his entire life. But he never seen anything like it before. He was able to listen to the noises around him, including eavesdropping to a number of conversations between the population, mostly Star Fleet members and Vulcan.

"Amazing!" He would say to himself without having to wake his friend Wesley. He knew that his friend was worried about having to get to Betazed without having to miss the ceremony between his mother and Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

Over the years. There has been rumors that his mother had a very close relationship with the captain. Wesley would always had thought that Jean-Luc Picard was his father at times.

Otherwise it was never the case.

With time flying by for the both of them laying down on the grass. All of a sudden Wesley communications device started to chirp. Wesley woke quickly with sitting up on the green grass, while his friend waited for him to answer.

"Lt. Crusher, how can I help you?" He asked with a straight face with his tone.

"Lt. Crusher, It's Technician Davis. I' m calling to let you know your shuttle craft is all set to go."

"Excellent, I and my friend will beam up shortly to take the shuttle craft out to Betazed. Thanks." He says.

"Your welcomed Lt. Crusher." As the communications device goes silent. "Traveler, are you ready? I can't wait for this trip." He states with a great deal of energy.

"Ready my friend. Shall we go?"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th **Savior**

Beverly Crusher having to be in her quarters after swimming with her future husband. She was pleased with having the privacy for now. Since the Enterprise was on it's way to Betazed.

They should be arriving to the colony planet with-in the next 12 hours at warp 9th. But for Captain Jean- Luc it was his time to be on the bridge, while Commander Ryker had come off duty.

She had found this to be rather strange at times with the switching of shifts. But it was there choice to do this, as with Data sometimes changing his shift with Lt. Commander Dennis Lowry.

Lowry recently transferred onto the Enterprise from the U.S.S. Horizon. When he had found out about the android Data. He was quite please to work with the android.

In regard to Beverly Crusher, she needed to take a shower having spent time in the pool with the chemicals they use all of the time to keep it clean.

Walking into the shower area. She grab the large multi-colored towel from the cabinet. Along with her favorite shampoo and soap that really softens her skin a great deal at her age.

Taking off her clothes to be standing directly in front of the sonic shower stall. This time she was going to take a real water hot shower for a change.

She slowly turn on the water making sure it wasn't blasting hot on her fair skin. A moment later she walks in to enjoy herself for at least the next twenty minutes...

Meanwhile on the bridge...

Captain Jean Luc was getting bored with the Enterprise on it's way to Betazed. All of the crew members on the bridge at this time were mostly from the over night shift.

Everyone was very quiet at each of the stations.

Getting up from his command chair. He went over to the communications officer to let him know that he's going to be in his ready room.

"Yes, sir. I will be sure to call you on whether there are any type of messages coming in from Star Fleet Command or Betazed."

"Good enought Lt. Jason." He says with walking away to enter into the ready room to read.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 **Savior**

Captain Jean Luc Picard after finishing up his book. He looked at the time to show that he's been in his ready room almost an hour.

Thank goodness no one bothered him including Commander Ryker. Since he's off duty, no doubt he was busy with getting his plans into order for the wedding on Betazed.

As for himself, His future wife Dr. Beverly Crusher was taking care of the details for the both of them. He was beginning to wonder what was going on with her in the first place.

She had mention something about going swimming in the pool to relax a little.

After a moment.

He decided to head out to the bridge to find out on whether his communications officer can connect with the shuttle craft that is housing Lt. Wesley Crusher.

"Of course Captain Picard, I will try." As the communications officer went to work while the captain sat down in his command seat for now.

On broad the shuttle craft with Wesley and the Traveler having played cards since leaving Earth. They were receiving a message from the Enterprise.

"I wondering why the Enterprise is calling us?" Crusher says with moving to sit in front of the communications terminal.

"You will find out in a moment my friend." Traveler says to his friend very anxious.

"Shuttle craft to Enterprise. How can I help you ?" He asked with feeling still very anxious.

"Captain Picard wishes to speak with you, Lt. Crusher."

"Sure put the captain on." Wesley says with taking in a deep breath of air into his lungs.

"Lt. Crusher, how are you? I felt the need to call and find out on how it's going for you and your friend." He says with a shift in his command chair.

"Bored Captain. I can't wait to get to Betazed and the double wedding ceremony."

"I know the feeling Wesley." As he can hear a slight chuckle coming from the captain of the Enterprise.

The conversation continued on for a few minutes more before the captain would end it with Lt. Crusher.

"Sir, say hello to my mother for me please. No doubt everyone is very busy with there plans in order with the wedding."

"I will Wesley. See you soon on Betazed." That was the end of the communications between the both of them.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th **Savior**

After speaking with Wesley Crusher, Captain Picard decided to look for Beverly Crusher. He didn't have her recent schedule like everyone else on board.

Leaving the bridge. He left the Communications officer Andrews in charge of the bridge for now as part of the learning process.

Walking into the turbo elevator. The crews on the bridge were able to let out a deep breath from there lungs. Half the time they didn't know on whether the captain and Dr. Crusher were coming or going half the time.

Inside the turbo. Captain Picard asked the computer for where Dr. Beverly Crusher is located.

 **Computer voice...** Dr. Beverly Crusher is in sickbay working.

"Thanks computer." He says with a half smile on his face as the elevator moved quickly through the different levels.

 **Sickbay...**

Dr. Beverly Crusher was finishing up on a patient name Lt Judith Collins for Engineering. She was rock climbing in the holo deck for when she fell to break her leg. She was with two others when the accident happened.

One thing for sure for the doctor. Something had gone wrong with the safely features. There was to be an investigation as to why it happened in the first place.

"All right Judith everything is fine now. Your going to have some slight pain and swelling. But I was able to fix the broken bone. Next time your going to have to be more careful."

"Thanks Doc. But you need to call someone to check the safely features for that particular holo unit." She says with getting off the scanner bed very slowly with help from the doctor and the nurse.

"I will see to it Judith. Just take it easy for today. But your going to be needing a check tomorrow before going back on your shift."

"Thank you." As she moves off and out of the section and into the corridor busy with crew members.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th **Savior**

Judith Collins was just leaving sickbay. When she saw the captain walk into sickbay looking for somebody. At this time it was none of her business. Since she's been ordered to take it easy after hurting herself in the Holo-deck.

"Ensign Collins, are you all right?" Captain Picard asked with some what concern.

"Much better sir. Dr. Crusher was able to put me back together once again. She's a wonderful doctor I might add captain." She says with a slight blush on her face.

"Dr. Crusher is the best doctor the Enterprise has ever had." He says with looking around for her.

"What about Dr. Pulaski? She was very interesting to know until she decided to leave with your Dr. Crusher coming back on board."

"She was ok...But she just had too many hang ups, and one of them was the transporter pad."

Ensign Collins chuckled at the captain's comments about Dr. Pulaski. "By the way I know it's been years. But what ever happened to Dr. Pulaski?"

"I really don't know Ensign. I will have to check with Star Fleet Command Medical and asked about her latest posting. For all I know, she could be married with children."

"Anyway, I must get out of here before Dr. Crusher kicks me out."

"Do you happened to know where she is hiding by any chance?" He asked with a low groan.

"The last time I saw her. She was in her main office checking out medical files on other crew members."

"Thanks Ensign." As he watches her leave very slowly out of the sickbay and out into the busy corridor.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 **Savior**

Captain Picard was able to find Dr. Crusher in her officer bending down picking up files that was dropped by accident.

"There you are Beverly. I was beginning to wonder on whether you are trying to hide from me." He says with a slight smirk.

"Nonsense Jean-Luc. I just had extra work that needed to be done. And besides it's only now that I am hungry as compared to earlier."

"Good. I have made something special for the evening since we are still eight hours away from Betazed."

"Jean-Luc what did you make that has me all excited?" She says with placing the files onto her desk.

"Pot roast with two desserts that is going to be a surprise for you over all. Come on before the pot roast loses it's flavor." He replies with pulling his future wife out of the office.

 **Moments later arriving into the captain's quarters...**

Dr. Beverly Crusher couldn't get over the aroma of the pot roast floating around the entire quarters.

"It smells wonderful Jean-Luc." As she takes a fork from the table to taste it into her mouth. She had made sure it wasn't all that hot over all.

"What do you think Beverly?" Placing the white apron around his waste to play the role as a cook.

"A little spicy, other wise I can tolerate it Jean-Luc." She says with sitting down to be ready to be served.

"Are you ready to chow down Beverly?" He goes to pour a glass of red wine as well to go with the Pot Roast, French bread and a small green salad.

" I am starved to death Jean-Luc. Lets eat before my hunger gets worst!" As she meant it in another way that the Captain and future husband didn't catch on.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 **Savior**

Meanwhile on the planet Betazed. With orders from Captain Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher. The plans were forging ahead with getting the gardens ready just outside of Deanna Troi's mother home.

Even though that Mrs. Troi will be elsewhere for her daughter's ceremony. Since she is an ambassador for Betazed, she wasn't able to get out of her duties for the planet Altaire eight new in joining the Federation.

The laborers of the home were told to make sure the place is cleaned well. Stocking up on foods, drinks and flowers of the home planet.

Outside in the back of the garden. The laborers are to bring in the tables and chairs for which all of the guests will sit while watching the double wedding.

All types of flowers, balloons will be placed throughout the entire garden. Especially when the entire planet is weather control. So the guests won't have any problems with getting wet during a storm.

As for the honeymoon for both couples. Deanna Troi and Commander William Riker will be spending it on Rise for two weeks. While with permission from Mrs. Troi will be able to use the summer home some 30 miles away from the main house.

The summer house consists of 15 rooms with 3 bedrooms, sauna, built in heated pool on the lower level of the home. A kitchen, dining area and living room to have guests over for dinner, lunch or breakfast.

And if the honeymooners like the fact there is a small lake behind the house. Anyone can go swimming, fishing or boating for the public.

So it should poise to be a beautiful time for the Captain and Dr. Crusher to enjoy one's self during the honeymoon.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 **Savior**

Captain Picard was paged from Commander Riker that the Enterprise will be moving into orbit around Betazed within the hour.

It was Picard's order to have him waken from a sound sleep. Though he needed to make sure all was in order with his belongings.

He would need to have them beam down to the main house for where the four of them will be staying until after the wedding ceremony. And this includes having Wesley Crusher stay as well until he's ready to head back to his vessel.

Beverly Crusher was getting the very same paged from her own quarters. She knew that she had packed everything that she is going to be needing both before and after getting married. One thing that she will be bringing with her is medical supplies. Just in case something happens during the honeymoon stage.

She called for a steward to have them bring all of her belongings to the transporter room. It was a few moments later the both male stewards arrived with the anti gravs to place all of the items onto the gravs and move them along to the main transporter room.

It was same scene with Deanna Troi and Commander William Riker. Even though in his case. He was giving last minute orders for the bridge crew that will be in charge of the Enterprise for the next two weeks.

Both the Captain and Executive Officer Riker were hoping and praying that nothing happens to the Enterprise during that particular time.

Moments later inside the main transporter room. It was a flurry of activity going on with the both techs sending everyone's belongings down to Betazed.

It would take a few more moments before they are able to send the four on down to the main house and get themselves settled for the evening..

"All right everyone. I have permission to send all of you down to the main house. Your belongings have been taken care of and sent to the proper rooms for the duration." Lt. Darius says to the four very anxious to transport on down to Betazed.

Captain Picard in his uniform still. He will no doubt change his clothes once he arrives into his room. He and the other others goes to stand on the transporter platform to have Lt. Darius transport them down.

"Ready Captain." Lt. Darius announced that everything was all set to go.

"Energize Lt. Darius." Picard ordered to the transporter chief.

"Yes sir. Captain Picard."

It was at that instant all four of them sparkled out of existence.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 **Savior**

The moment all four of them appeared inside of the house. Captain Picard took in a deep breath into his lungs. As he says the following."It's about time we made it. It felt like a life time finally getting here."

"I agree with the captain." Ryker said to the four checking out the living area. "I must say this place is just lovely. Deanna surely has great taste for when it comes to living."

"I know Will. I just wish to god to have my mother attend the wedding. It's just too bad she had other dealings with the Ambassador."

"Will no matter Deanna. She won't be coming. But I do know that my son Wesley will be arriving soon on the shuttle craft." Beverly says his name with pride over all.

"Any rate everyone lets go move our belongings to the different bedrooms." Picard said with picking up his bags to start looking for the right bedroom. He knew that his future bride was going to be upset at the fact she will be sleeping alone as part of the deal.

Upstairs walking two levels. There were a total of five bedrooms. Jean-Luc Picard found the perfect room for himself. As the room as facing the outline of the ocean behind the house of Betazed.

The queen size bed was made of wooden headboards. With the bed covered in a grey quilt with four pillows covered in a multi stripe sequence sheets.

When he walked in by himself at first. No doubt Beverly Crusher will join him for a few moments. Placing his belongings into the proper places of the dresser made of a beautiful design of a Dolphin.

After he was done with putting away his clothes. He than walked into the small bathroom alcove to change into his night wear. Meaning his grey shorts and loose tank top with robe to cover himself.

 **It was a moment later...**

There was a knock on the door. He could only think that it was Dr. Beverly Crusher. When he opens the bedroom door. He was in total awe with the sight of his future wife.

She was wearing her hair up in the air with pins keeping her hair in place. Her robe was multi-colored filled with all types of fish from the planet Earth.

He didn't want to guess on what exactly she was wearing under neath. "Beverly, don't you look lovely." He says with a slight blush to his face.

"Thank you Jean -Luc. I wanted to let you know. Will and Deanna have drinks ready for the both of us in the living area to celebrate tomorrow. Don't worry I know your exhausted. They both understand the situation of the evening."

"Ok Beverly. I will have just one drink. Or else I won't be able to sleep. Lets go my dear." As he takes her hand to lead out of the bedroom.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 **Savior**

Going downstairs to the living area. Captain Picard was very loose with the evening. And it's going to get worst with the drinks he's going to be having with Beverly, Will and Deanna.

In his mind it was a great idea to have the drinks before heading back up to sleep. Since everyone agreed to keep it clean for the night before the ceremony.

One thing for sure Mrs. Troi sure had wonderful taste for when it comes to decorating a home. Especially this one placed just off the lake.

Walking into the living room with Beverly following right behind him. "Here you go everyone. Drinks to your hearts delight!" William Ryker says to the group with a hearty smile on his face.

He handed a glass of wine to the Captain. While Beverly decided to take the Whiskey as with Deanna Troi. While Commander Ryker went with the Saurdian Brandy as his drink of the evening.

"It's too bad Wesley is not here as yet to enjoy this evening festivities." Jean- Luc Picard announced with sipping his glass of wine.

"No doubt Jean-Luc, Wesley will be here soon. Since he promised me that his shuttle craft will be entering into Vulcan Space Central orbit."

"Maybe you should consider calling Vulcan Space Central and find out on whether the shuttle will be arriving." Jean-Luc says with taking out his communications device to hand it to Beverly Crusher.

"Thank you Jean-Luc." It was at this point that she wanted to kiss him hard right in his place standing next to her with his glass of wine. But instead she took the device to make that call.

"This is Vulcan Space Central. T' Laren speaking. How can I help you, Dr. Crusher?" The Vulcan commander says over the communications device.

"I need to find out about a Federation shuttle Craft carrying my son Lt. Wesley Crusher."

"Interesting indeed! Just to let you know the shuttle Craft just enter the main lot housing all Federations vessels. It's going to be another 30 minutes before the shuttle craft is completely docked." Commander T' Laren announced with his information.

"Thank you Vulcan Space Central. I will try calling my son." After she was done with Space Central. She then tried calling Wesley on the shuttle craft.

 **A moment Later...**

"Mom is that you? I can't believe this we just arrived into orbit. How did you know I have arrived?" He asked with seeing the Traveler telling him that he was done with traveling him. "Another time Wesley Crusher!" It was afterwards he completely disappeared.

"Mom, as soon as I am able to meet with everyone. I will transport down to the house."

"Try to make it quick Welsey. Everyone is having celebration drinks together." His mother says to her son over the device.

"Well in that case I will beam down in ten minutes mother. See you than." As the conversation ended with static.

Beverly Crusher turns around to face the entire group. "He's coming in ten minutes. I can't wait to see my son." She states with great pride for when it comes to Wesley.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 **Savior**

It was exactly ten minutes later. When a transporter beam with the figure of Lt. Wesley Crusher in his uniform still since he's not had the time to change.

Afterwards the transporter than dropped off Crusher's personnel belongings since he's going to staying a few days after the ceremony.

"My god Wesley your looking really wonderful. How are you son?" As Beverly Crusher ran up to him with the biggest hug in such a long time.

"How is it going Lt. Crusher?" Captain Picard asked before Beverly was able to let go of her son to give the Captain a chance to hug him as well.

"Thank you Sir." Wesley says out of proper respect. "I must say this place is just beautiful totally. Mrs. Troi has great taste I must say everyone."

"We both agree Mr. Crusher. I believe your mother wants you to rest before dinner will be ready in a few hours." Picard said to his future son-in-law.

"I could use a few hours of sleep. But first I need to ask. Who is cooking dinner this evening?" He asked since he always loved his mother's and Captain Picard's cooking.

"Actually I will be Wesley. Your mother wants me to cook something French with a recipe given to me by my brother's wife."

"That's wonderful I can't wait! But before I leave for the bedroom. How is Anna doing since your brother's death in that fire?"

"She is still coping after all this time. There is a possible chance she might be marrying again to someone that has been taking care of the estate."

"I am glad to hear that Captain Picard." Wesley says with moving off to have his mother escort him to the upstairs bedroom.

"Please Wesley call me Jean-Luc while your here. Any way have a good sleep while I go check on the groceries for the dinner."

"What about my belongings?" He said with walking behind his mother.

"I will have the house keeper bring them up and leave them outside your room. I don't wish to have her disturb you while your sleeping."

"Thanks Jean-Luc." Crusher says with waiting for his mother to start moving off.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 **Savior**

After he spoke with his mother and Jean-Luc Picard. He was able to take the portable elevator to the bedrooms. As exactly the house-house had left his belongings on the outside of his room.

Grabbing his things to bring inside the beautiful multi colored scheme of the bedroom. Placing his things onto the portable hope chest. He was able to change into something light for a short nap before being called for dinner.

Moving the quilt from the bed. He was able to place his body under neath feeling really cozy. He would be able to fall asleep right away.

Downstairs in the dining area.

William Riker and Deanna Troi were helping out with getting the dinner ready. But first they were able to find the Fine China in the dining closet of all different patterns.

Since it was for the wedding tomorrow. They would use the White design for tonight's diner having to be ready in one hour and thirty minutes.

"I must say Deanna your mother really knows great taste for when it comes to this house, and most of all you." He says to her to give her a slight blush on her face. Even though she can pick up every emotion coming from his heart.

 **Meanwhile in the huge kitchen.**

Jean-Luc was putting together the last of the French recipe with the Chicken, lemon sauce mixed in with string beans and roasted potatoes.

Beverly Crusher was going crazy with the wonderful smell from what her future husband was putting together.

"Jean-Luc this smells so wonderful! When will it be ready" She asked with smelling further the brown sauce that is going to be added.

"A few moments Beverly. I suggest you send someone upstairs to wake Wesley or else he's going to miss out on a great dinner."

"I will go Jean-Luc. While you let Will and Deanna that dinner is just about ready."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 68 **Savior**

"Mom, I can sure smell dinner here in the bedroom. Come on lets go. I don't want to miss a single spoonful of Jean-Luc and his cooking." Wesley says to his mother having come up stairs to wake him from his nap.

"Neither do I, Wesley. Lets go already."

Downstairs in the dining room.

Everyone was seated in there seats. While Captain Jean-Luc Picard was bringing the last of the dinner for everyone to enjoy. Garlic bread smothered in G **arlic and other spices.**

As Jean-Luc goes to sit to be the last one to settle in. Everyone was very anxious to get started. But first Jean-Luc wanted to say a short pray to bless the food and themselves before getting married in the morning.

"Bless this food. Bless ourselves and most of all bless the lives to change after tomorrow." He says to have a strange expression on everyone's face after that blessing. "Let's eat everyone." He replied.

"Captain Picard, where did that blessing come from?" Deanna Troi asked with taking a sip of her black Berry Wine.

"Actually Deanna, It's an old blessing from way back. I just felt like saying it this evening."

'Well any way Captain your food looks just wonderful." Will Riker says with a wink towards his future bride.

"As for myself everyone. I am blessed with being here in the first place. One thing for sure The Traveler is going to miss me for awhile." Wesley says about his spiritual leader.

"By the way Wesley, where is your spiritual leader now of days?" Riker asked even though trying to be very sensitive about it.

"Some where all of you wouldn't be able to understand. He's in another dimension for where he is resting with his energy needs. Sorry I wasn't able to explain further with the answer." Wesley says to everyone around the beautiful white ceramic kitchen table.

The lights have been turned down with candles placed throughout the entire living area. Every the wedding party started on there foods.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 **Savior**

After the dinner was over. Wesley and Deanna offered to help with cleaning the dishes and putting them away into the proper spots in the different dish cabinets.

While Jean-Luc, Riker and Beverly Crusher were in the sitting room having a conversation about tomorrow's wedding ceremony.

"I must admit Will Tomorrow should be and outlandish affair with the guests coming from far and wide." As he sips his wine on the side of him.

"I know. So much has gone into the planning the past few weeks. And with Wesley Crusher joining us today only makes it only so much better." Riker surprised Beverly Crusher with his revelation about her son. "I still can't believe it that Wesley offered to help with putting away the dishes."

"I realize my son is not the typical man that will go out of his way to help out in ways that will surprise everyone." Crusher says with a slight temper in her voice that Jean-Luc picked up without having to say a word.

"That's for sure Beverly."Captain Picard says to the both of them taking turns with sipping their glass of wines. Picard had brought a number of bottles from his stock that was on board the Enterprise. He didn't wish to bother his sister-in-law having to be busy with trying to get her life back into order.

 **Moments Later...**

Wesley Crusher and Deanna Troi not looking worst for wear. Were finally finished with the dinner dishes and so much more that was used with Picard cooking his french recipe.

"Did anyone miss us? Deanna says with a light tone in her voice.

"Not really Deanna! " Riker replied with his personality to get her on the wrong side of the bed nature. "And besides I am sorry Deanna for being too curt with my reply." As she moves over to him to start a fake battle between the both of them.

"As for my son Wesley. I have always miss him for when ever he's gone on his own little voyages, especially when he's with the Traveler."

"Are you jealous mother after all this time?" Wesley says with an altitude to really surprise his mother.

"Really Wesley." Crusher announced with moving over to him with a crushing hug.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 **Savior**

Just after Beverly had given her son a crushing hug. She broke it off to let him breath. "I am sorry Wesley." She said with moving away from him.

"It's ok mother. I completely understand as to why. " He turned to see Captain Picard coming out of the kitchen area with a tray full of drinks for everyone.

"I am sorry for taking so long to come out. I wanted to put together the drinks for tomorrow's wedding ceremony." Picard said to have both Troi and Riker walk in closer with the others.

"Great! I could use another drink." Riker walked over to the tray that was placed on the table inside the living room. He went to grab the glass of cherry wine, while taking one as well for his future wife Deanna Troi.

"Thanks Captain Picard." Troi replied with taking the glass from Commander Riker.

"I will try one, even though I have never been a drinker of wines from over the years. Even my friends at the Star Fleet Academy tried to get me to drink not only wine, but Romulan Ale as well to be highly illegal."

"Quite True Wesley." Picard announced to Wesley and the group. "I was surprised that Mrs. Troi didn't have any stock of the Romulan Ale. Especially with Mister Hom having to be a heavy drinker.

"Mister Hom never was a drinker until he started to work for my mother. And he's never regret it at all with what she was able to do with him over the years." Deanna says to the group about Mister Hom.

Any way afterwards Jean-Luc Picard handed Beverly a glass to be the final one on the black tray. "I would very much like to make a toast for tomorrow." As he moved in to be close to his bride for the toast. Wesley was on the other side of his mother, while Riker and Troi standing in front of them waiting...

"To our future everyone. Tomorrow is going to be the Best day of our lives!" He announced with taking a sip of his wine with a wide eye smile on his face.

In unison..."Here! Here! To the future of our heritage."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 **Savior**

It was the next morning. It was a gorgeous morning so far with the sun casting over the lake from behind the house. Temperatures for the double wedding ceremony will be as expected in the high seventies.

Guests were arriving early to be escorted over to the opening leading to the sand all set up with the fifty chairs and tables. For which will be filled with all types of fruits, meats and drinks laid out with the hire help. They were hired from the Betazed academy cooking classes.

It will help the cadets learn further in the field, and push them forward into getting a better position.

Music wise. A six piece band has been hired with a harp, Banjo, Sax, drums and flutes to be playing the wedding march.

There is even going to be a time for where Commander William Riker will be able to play a tune on his all time favorite Sax.

 **Earlier...**

Everyone involved in the wedding. They were able to have something small for breakfast. Mostly eggs, bacon and toast before the ladies went upstairs to get dress, as with the two grooms having to be getting into their white tuxedo's.

As for Deanna. She was able to get into all glitter( diamonds) white long gown dress. For which one of the younger bridal party will be holding up the train down onto the sand.

Beverly not so traditional. She will be wearing a short white veil to cover her face during the vows. While her dress will be short at the knees mixed with diamond and jewels covering the entire dress, along with her heels to match.

Each of the ladies will be wearing earrings picking a dolphin and whale. The same as well for the bracelets. Make up for the two will be light shades of pinks and blues of eye shadow and lip stick with a very light foundation for the face.

The word was given outside that everyone was ready for the ceremony.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 **Savior**

All of the guests were standing as the bridal procession were walking down the garden pathway.

Wesley was standing in the very front in his Star Fleet Uniform. He could hear the beautiful wedding march by the Vulcan players standing on the side.

Pastor Louis Jordan from the Federation standing ready with his bible.. For which all of them went to the side in order to have the two couples walk down to be placed in front of the pastor.

"Please be seated guests. Today is a joyous day to have the unions between Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his bride Beverly Rose Crusher be tied in marriage, as with William Thomas Riker to be tied to Deanna Troi for the rest of their lives."

The two couples gave their blessings with saying the following words "I DO." As the pastor read from the bible pretaining to love and life for ever.

"Jean-Luc and Beverly Crusher please place your rings." As the pastor announced. The both of them place the rings on each of the fingers.

After they were done. Pastor Jordan goes to William Riker and Deanna Troi to do the very same thing. Riker takes his ring from his pocket to place it on Troi's finger and vice versa.

"Excellent couples. May all of you please kiss your brides to begin your life together as part of your marriage."

It was a beautiful sight to see the two couples kiss before facing everyone in front of them throwing rice at them. Even Wesley was clapping with the wedding ceremony.

"Please be seated everyone. I have an announcement from the couples. They would like to invite everyone to the house afterwards, once the food is served from the caterers on the outskirts of the beach. Thank you." Pastor Jordan announced before going over to the guests to shake their hands.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 **Savior**

Wesley couldn't wait to eat. He loves it when their is a wedding filled with all kinds of goodie's. After hugging her mother and shaking Jean-Luc's hand after being pronounced husband and wife.

He was very happy for his mother. After all of these years, she finally gets what she always wanted. Even after her first husband dying. She always had those feelings for Jean-Luc Picard. But it was until that incident with a race for where they were mentally tied together. And each other were able to read each other's mind.

After he broke off from his parents now. All of the guests went crazy with throwing the usual traditional rice and other items at the two couples.

Wesley had never seen counselor Deanna Troi Riker never so happy to finally be married to her dream boat. Deanna had waited an awful long time to finally get the chance to be married to William Riker.

Pastor Jordan after he was done with his duties in marrying the two couples. He decided to head for the tables off the beach. He was starving after waiting a long time to start the ceremony.

Deanna asked her husband on whether or not he would like to dance on the sand. The band was playing all types of tunes now that the wedding ceremony is over.

"Sure Deanna. Anytime! It's been a long time since the both of us went dancing." Riker announced with a wide smile on his face, along with his whiskers.

"Come on lets go before their is no room for us to dance." She had noticed that just about all of the guests went to eat, along with dancing on the sand, As the weather for that time was really nice and balmy in the low seventies. Along with very little breeze to be added into the scenario.

Beverly and Jean-luc were more into the mood to eat instead of dancing. No doubt they will afterwards.

Beverly was able to see her son with two large plateful of food. No doubt he is going to be able to eat every morsel into his stomach. He's always had a large habit of eating ever since he was a little boy.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 **Savior**

Wesley Crusher was very happy to be with his mother and now step father Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He's been waiting a long time for this to happen. Even though the Time Traveler had mention it a couple of times over the years.

Finishing up the last of his food. He wanted to see on whether he would be able to place down a slice of apple pie with whip cream.

He had made his decision with moving over to the desert table that was almost done with the quests taking their share. He was able to see that there were two slices of apple pie left. As he placed them onto his plate.

Afterwards he grabbed the whipped cream and cherries to be added onto the top of both.

His mother was mostly shaking her head at her son's desserts. It's amazing he's not put on weight over the years with the way he eats like a horse.

The same thing was happening with Deanna Troi and her sugar habits with the chocolate slices. Her husband just couldn't believed it after all this time. He was never able to break her out of the habit.

She looked up at him with his stupid expression. "What?" She said with placing the last of the morsel of chocolate slice into her mouth and enjoying it a great deal.

"Don't you think that your had enough of the dessert?" He said with a stern tone of voice with the question.

"Really William Thomas Riker do you think I had enough of anyone dessert and that includes "You?" She said to give her husband a blush that will last a long time to come.

"Well in that case Deanna, I can wait for you after all." Looking around on whether anyone was able to hear his words in the sexual context.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 Savior

However with all this happening. There was going to be a surprise for Deanna Troi. Mrs Troi her mother had decided to change her plans to be with her daughter for a day. As she transported down from her vessel with her servant.

Hearing the noise outside of the house. William Ryker had went to see what it was all about. When he had opened the balcony door he saw Mrs. Troi in a silver glitter dress with Mr. Rom next to her.

"Just don't stand there Ryker. Help us bring my things in for tonight as a surprise. Don't worry I won't cause any one type of trouble." She said with moving over to hug her son-in-law.

"Mrs. Troi, Deanna is going to be really glad to see her mother. She was just sad that you weren't able to attend the ceremony."

"I know dear. My vessel wasn't able to arrive in time after dealing with a diplomatic issue with Betazed to be here in the first place."

"Actually I am glad your here. Deanna will be able to perk up a great deal. By the way Wesley Crusher is here as well. He's going to be shocked to see you after years of not seeing you around."

"Come on lets go shock everyone. And no doubt Jean Luc will be as well. Don't worry Will, I will not try my mind nonsense with him this time around."

 **Moments Later...**

Deanna, Wesley, Beverly, Jean Luc were taken by surprise with Mrs. Troi showing up for the evening. She had told her daughter that she will be leaving some time in the morning. She just wanted to make this day special.

Deanna had tears with moving into her mother's arms.

Afterwards in spite of everyone being tired. Mr. Rom and the caterers were able to put together a special snack for everyone before going to bed.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 **Savior**

With Mrs. Troi having to surprised everyone with her visit. She wasn't going to be staying all that long. Knowing full well she doesn't to bother anyone of the wedding party with her crazy nonsense.

Mr. Hom having beamed down from the vessel. He was asked by Mrs. Troi to bring the wedding gifts for everyone to open this evening.

Even Wesley Crusher was asked to join the party in the living area of the house. His mother Dr. Beverly Crusher before the wedding ceremony. He was up in his room when his mother knocked on the door to let him know about Mrs. Troi.

"Are you serious mother? She actually showed up for her own daughter's wedding?" Wesley said to his mother looking like she had a few too many drinks for the evening.

"Yes Wesley I am serious. She wants you downstairs in order for her to give a wedding present for everyone. Please don't make a comment in regard to what exactly she gives as a gift."

"I won't mother." Wesley went to grab his grey robe to cover his pajamas that he had on for sleeping.

 **Moments Later...**

 **Mrs. Troi was in the middle of the living room with Mr. Hom handing out the wedding presents for everyone, Including for Captain Picard and his future wife Dr. Beverly Crusher.**

 **Wesley Crusher walked into the living area with everyone attending Mrs. Troi party.**

 **"Now that everyone has joined the party. Mr. Hom will start to hand out the gifts." Mrs. Troi says with giving the first gift to her daughter Deanna Troi.**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 **Savior**

Mrs. Troi had given her daughter a magical waterfall in a globe that she has always loved over the years. Placing it on the table in the living room. Troi pressed the side button to have the globe light up with the waterfall coming down a small mountain wall.

"My god mother it's beautiful. I don't know how to thank you so much for this gift of yours." Deanna says with tears with moving over to William Ryker as well with tears.

Next came a large gift from Mr. Hom to give to Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

Once he opened his gift. He just could not believe it that Mrs. Troi gave Jean Luc a beautiful Spanish sailing boat to put into the water to sail using the remote control device included.

Captain Jean Luc Picard was very flattered with the wonderful gift from her.

Mr. Hom came over to Dr. Beverly Crusher. When she heard from Mrs. Troi. She purchase a special medical scanner enhancement for the Enterprise sickbay. This was a very expensive gift to give for her and her medical department.

"Mrs. Troi, I can't believe you would do this for me and the Enterprise. How did you find out that I was in need of this device very badly?"

"Sweetie, I have my sources from across the galaxy. Your going to love it never the less it's going to be used greatly." Mrs. Troi says with a smile on her face.

Finally it was Wesley Crusher.

"I understand Wesley your a Lt. on board the medical vessel. And your interested in teaching at Star Fleet. I spoke as with certain higher up officials on Earth. They have decided to open up a teaching position for you on the subject of time distortions and engineering mechanics."

"My god Mrs. Troi thank you so much for what your done for me and my mother **. I will be sure after the wedding is over tomorrow. I will have back to Earth to connect with the authorities at Star Fleet."**

 **Wesley went over to her to give Mrs. Troi the biggest hug ever...**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 **Savior**

There was one more gift Mrs. Troi had to give to Commander William Ryker. She waited to give this special gift at the last moment.

"Ryker, I am very sorry your last. But I was waiting on word from Star Fleet Command to let you know. If your interested in wanting a command of your own after all this time. Admiral Jenkins has a opening with a new galaxy class multi warp science vessel named the Shield. Here is the paper work given to me that I need to give to you."

"Wow! Mrs. Troi thank you for this gift of yours. When do I need to make a decision to give to Star Fleet Command?" He says to her with Mr. Hom bring over a tray of special desserts for everyone.

"Two weeks Will. After that the position will than go to a different Federation member." She announced with grabbing one of the chocolate mousse cakes. "Everyone please enjoy the desserts. I need to go to my room now with being very tired from all of the traveling I have done the past week."

She gave her daughter a big hug before going up to bed.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 **Savior**

Admiral Jenkins of Star Fleet Command in dispatching Federation vessel. He was awaiting word from the executive officer Ty Williams of The Shield.

He was currently commanding officer until they find a new captain. Hopefully it's going to be the choice Commander William Ryker.

Mrs. Troi with her powers from her planet Betazed. She would relay the message to commander William Ryker.

And with will no doubt try to change his mind about taking over the Shield. She would either transfer over to the Shield to stay together.

Or she would stay on the Enterprise with Captain Picard. He would than have to look for a replacement for Ryker.

Shaking his head. There were two star fleet vessels coming into the base that needs repairs. This wasn't a good thing with losing protection with-in the solar system of Earth.

He called the manager of the repair section. He told them to try and get the two star fleet vessels done quickly.

Some time later with most of all of the guests in the house had gone to bed.

While Deanna and her future husband were standing outside the balcony discussing her mother's gift with the position as captain of the Shield.

"Deanna, don't you think it's high time I become a captain after many years on the Enterprise?" He tells her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually I do Will. And I know full well Captain Picard has been trying to tell you the past few months it was time."

"If I decide to take the position. What will you do Deanna?"

"There are only two choices. Either I transfer over with you onto The Shield. Or just stay on board the Enterprise and stay as a counselor."

"Well than in that case Deanna. We need to tell everyone in the morning before the ceremony about the decision. Come on lets go to bed. It's been a long day and evening. Tomorrow is going to be even busier."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Savior

Next morning everyone was told to go out on to the balcony. For which they were waiting for William Ryker to come downstairs to discuss his future before the wedding ceremony.

It was cool for the morning. However the temperature is going to change very soon with some type of the weather front. It's not going to spoil the wedding ceremony and reception.

Picard, Beverly Crusher , her son Wesley were waiting on the balcony. When they saw Deanna and Will Ryker walk towards them to give the news.

"Good morning everyone. I asked you here to give you the news about Mrs. Troi's gift."

"Will before you say anything. What ever your decision is going to be. I would like to wish you all the best with your choice." Picard said to his long time friend and first officer.

"Thank you Jean Luc. I made the decision last night after discussing it with Deanna. She didn't know my decision until this morning. I was thinking about it all night. It's why I wasn't able to sleep. It's going to be a long day for me, so forgive me if I blow off some steam during the day."

"Your forgiven Will." Beverly replied with moving over to give him a quick hug.

"Ok...I decided to take the position as Captain of the Shield. I will call Star Fleet Command later that I will be taking the position with-in the next two weeks."

Wesley was very excited for Ryker to finally take on the captain position. He shook his hand very hard to have Ryker say OUCH! "Sorry Captain Ryker." Wesley said to have Ryker chuckle at the title, as with Jean Luc Picard.

"I am very proud of you, Will. I wish you all the best with taking over the Shield. Strange name for a vessel, but never the less it's still a vessel to run around the galaxy."

"Good luck Will. But tell me something what is Deanna going to be doing as well? Beverly asked.

"For now I will be staying on the Enterprise for a few months until Will is able to get adjusted to his ship. Afterwards I will than transfer over. This will give Jean-Luc a chance to find an replacement,"

"Good Enough Deanna. Your going to be missed as well." Picard went to give a quick hug to Deanna. Before everyone decided to leave the balcony to get ready for the ceremony. 


	80. Chapter 80

Author's Notes: Happy Easter

Chapter 80 Savior

After discussing about his new position of being captain for the vessel 'The Shield", everyone had to get ready for the ceremony. Pastor Elis Canter of Betazed will be proceeding of the wedding with Picard/Crusher, Ryker/Troi.

All of the guests that were asked by invitation were now arriving. The ceremony was being held down on the beach below the house. The helpers that have arrived early were sitting up the last of the tables that will be housing food and drinks once the vows have been taken.

A dance floor was set up for those that love to dance. A four piece band that was hired weeks ago called The Blue Horizon will be playing throughout the entire time.

A small Verdana will be set up with flowers for the two couples to stand under. While the pastor will be in front of them.

Weather wise it was nice and balmy for the guests to be outside.

Inside the house. Everyone involved with getting married were getting dressed. Both men were not allowed to see the ladies dressed. Deanna will be wearing a full gown with a long white veil. She will be wearing a beautiful blue diamond necklace given to her by her mother. Blue earrings to match the necklace given to her from a long time friend from Star Fleet Command.

Beverly Crusher since she was married once before. She is going to be wearing a straight white long sleeve dress down to her knees. She will be wearing no necklace, but a silver band with birds mixed in. Earrings will be the same color of Silver birds she had for years as a gift.

Mrs. Troi decided to stay for the ceremony. She was able to delay her flight for a special affair on Alpha Centauri. She went to check on whether everything was ready and it was. Including Admiral Johnson of Star Fleet Command was placed into his seat, along with the rest of his group.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 Savior

Everything was ready to begin the ceremony. Picard and Ryker were standing over by the gate with roses and lilies placed around and hanging down.

Deanna Troi was the first to walk down, while Beverly would be right behind her. There were a number of clapping from the guests including Admiral Johnson.

While the band started to play the wedding march with both of the ladies walking down to meet with there future husbands and Pastor Elis Canter.

Wesley was very proud of his mother and now his step father Jean-Luc Picard. He was sitting near the Star Fleet Command group from Earth. He was rather enjoying the beautiful weather with it being some what balmy.

As the two women came forward to stand with Ryker and Picard. Pastor Elis in tradition started his usual marriage speech to all attending. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gather here today to have these two couples to join in marriage. I will bless them to live a long life in love, sex and emotional support between the man and the woman. All right now...Deanna Troi will you take William Ryker as your husband?"

"I will!" Troi gives her answer feeling nervous at the moment.

"William Ryker will you take Deanna Troi as your wife?" Pastor Elis says to the commanding officer of the Enterprise.

"I certainly will take Deanna as my wife." Everyone started to chuckle from Ryker's canter.

'Very well now. Beverly Crusher will you take Jean-Luc Picard as your husband?" She says with great pride in her voice.

"Captain Jean -Luc Picard will you take Dr. Beverly Crusher as your wife enternal?" Pastor Elis bored with the usual words for the ceremony. So he tried a little with some of the phrases.

"I will Beverly." Picard says with directly looking into her eyes. While Wesley was clapping really hard for his mother and step mother.

"Ok now couples. I will have all four of you place the rings on your fingers before I finish up." As he watches the two couples placing each of the rings. Pastor Elis was now ready to finish up. "Couples, I would like to announce that your now married in the eyes of the Betazed government and also of your Earth customs. You may now can kiss your brides."

There was clapping and rice being thrown at the two couples from everyone attending the ceremony...


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 Savior

Mrs. Troi having to be viewing the ceremony at the back of the beach. She was very proud of her daughter and everyone else having attending the wedding. It was a balmy and beautiful day it turned out to be.

She came down from the back to kiss her daughter and hugged William for a beautiful ceremony. She did the same with Beverly and Jean-Luc. For which did this he didn't push her away like most of the times over the years. "Deanna,  
I am so proud of you. Finally getting married after all of these years. " She said. Even though her daughter said the following.

"Oh, Mother really!" And then Mrs. Troi whispered into her ear to say.

"Now I would like to have some grand children Deanna." Even though she could of voiced it telepathic.

"I heard that Mrs. Troi." Ryker said to his now mother-in-law. "And besides just to let you know. Deanna and I plan on working to have a family now that we will be together on The Shield and during the honeymoon." He gives a smile and than a smirk towards Mrs. Troi.

"Mother, you need to stop what your doing with the questions at this time. There are guests that would like to wish us the best. And one of them is Admiral Johnson of Star Fleet Command thanks to your help to get them here." He exclaimed with his statement.

Admiral Johnson came over to shake Ryker's hand. "Boy I must admit I am very proud of you, Will. Getting married and accepting the position of The Shield. And Deanna your going to love serving on The Shield that's if I am assuming you will be coming abroad?"

"I am Admiral Johnson. But for now we plan to enjoy the next two weeks with our honeymoon on Rise." Deanna says with a wide smile.

"Great place. I have been there a few times during the last four years. Your going to just love the new activities they have available. I won't say it out loud. But you will find out when you both arrived on the planet. Enjoy!" Johnson retorted with his gleeful announcement.

Afterwards it was a endless of guests wishing there best for the next hour before the real activities began on the beach...


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 81 Savior

Everything was ready to begin the ceremony. Picard and Ryker were standing over by the gate with roses and lilies placed around and hanging down.

Deanna Troi was the first to walk down, while Beverly would be right behind her. There were a number of clapping from the guests including Admiral Johnson.

While the band started to play the wedding march with both of the ladies walking down to meet with there future husbands and Pastor Elis Canter.

Wesley was very proud of his mother and now his step father Jean-Luc Picard. He was sitting near the Star Fleet Command group from Earth. He was rather enjoying the beautiful weather with it being some what balmy.

As the two women came forward to stand with Ryker and Picard. Pastor Elis in tradition started his usual marriage speech to all attending. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gather here today to have these two couples to join in marriage. I will bless them to live a long life in love, sex and emotional support between the man and the woman. All right now...Deanna Troi will you take William Ryker as your husband?"

"I will!" Troi gives her answer feeling nervous at the moment.

"William Ryker will you take Deanna Troi as your wife?" Pastor Elis says to the commanding officer of the Enterprise.

"I certainly will take Deanna as my wife." Everyone started to chuckle from Ryker's canter.

'Very well now. Beverly Crusher will you take Jean-Luc Picard as your husband?" She says with great pride in her voice.

"Captain Jean -Luc Picard will you take Dr. Beverly Crusher as your wife enternity?" Pastor Elis bored with the usual words for the ceremony. So he tried a little with some of the phrases.

"I will Beverly." Picard says with directly looking into her eyes. While Wesley was clapping really hard for his mother and step mother.

"Ok now couples. I will have all four of you place the rings on your fingers before I finish up." As he watches the two couples placing each of the rings. Pastor Elis was now ready to finish up. "Couples, I would like to anounce that your now married in the eyes of the Betazed government and also of your Earth regilous customs. You may now can kiss your brides."

There was clapping and rice being thrown at the two couples from everyone attending the ceremony... 


End file.
